


I Just Want You

by hotterhatter2211



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Alec, Overdosing, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Medication, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotterhatter2211/pseuds/hotterhatter2211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec, the eldest of the Lightwood children had been formed to be the perfect alpha. An alpha was suppose to protect those younger and weaker than them. Of course, the young boy had no objections to learning the ways of his parents. Alec did everything in his power to learn and conform to his parents wishes.</p><p>Too bad no one told his body that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs*  
> So.... I just joined this fandom. HELLO.  
> The writer has a love for alpha/beta/omega dynamic fix so... here we are! I hope you all enjoy this first chapter!  
> I do have it all marked down as to what I am doing to do for each chapter-- however I tend to change things half way through so HOPEFULLY I keep on track!

Alec, the eldest of the Lightwood children had been formed to be the perfect alpha. An alpha was supposed to protect those younger and weaker than them. Of course, the young boy had no objections to learning the ways of his parents. Alec did everything in his power to learn and conform to his parents wishes.

The Clave had many rules. All of which Alec always followed as best he could. If he wanted to please his father, it was only obvious that was the way to do it. There were a few rules Alec never agreed with that the Clave had enforced. Their tendency to look down on omegas was one that Alec never understood. They always appeared keen on making it so omegas wouldn't be out during battle-- instead kept safe. Their extreme hostility towards male omegas obvious to all supernatural creatures. Still, Alec never questioned authority-- it was his job just to follow orders.

It was when Alec got a few years older that he realized something was very wrong with him. From time to time, Alec always had his eyes on people he shouldn't. The archer knew it was bad to think of an alpha male in such ways. Shoving those feelings deep down, he ignores those thoughts. He managed to avoid such ideas until he was eleven years old. When he turned 11, Jace came to live wth him.

After having such a traumatic experience happen to him, Jace had presented earlier than a normal male would-- his alpha pheromones releasing a trace distress every time Alec meets him. The elder of the two tries to comfort the other boy-- growing attached to the young alpha in ways he knew the Clave would punish him for-- his parents would abandon him for sure. He was supposed to become a strong independent alpha-- one does not look at the same-gender that way. He remembers the Clave rules, doing what he always did-- he shoved those feelings so far away he ignores them-- this time having a much harder time keeping them deep inside his head.

It was simple. He was going to be a perfect alpha-- like his parents wanted him to be.  
  
~  
  
Alec had been feeling strange all day. His skin felt hot against any touches he received, making him shift in discomfort. Managing to get through the day, he trains and goes on a mission-- returning home just in time for dinner.

"You smell funny," Jace mentions nonchalantly, twirling a seraph blade in between his fingers. "Like-- flowers. Did you find some of your mom's perfume?" He questions sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at the other boy.

Alec scoffs, pushing against Jace's shoulder with annoyance. "As if. Probably has to do with the mission I did." He responds back, looking not too worried about the words thrown at him. He had taken down a female vampire who was feeding on mundanes after all. The Vampire in question had reeked of perfume making the young boy think nothing of it. 

Jace gives Alec a deadpanned expression, shaking his head at the rebuttal. "Okay fine-- I bet you actual went on a date. Who was it? That blond girl? I saw her hitting on you." The younger teases, eyes gleaming with humor as he probes Alec.

"I didn't-- Why would I--." Alec cuts himself off, glancing around worriedly. Jace hadn't ever been interested in hearing about his non-existent love life. Being sixteen, it was obvious that he would start to date. The elder never enjoying the thought of taking out a little beta female out for a date. The thought giving him a taste of disgust. 

A raised eyebrow is thrown at Alec, "So you did go on a date?" Jace questions lip curving into a grin. "Who was it? It has to be someone from the Institute right?" He asks eyes gleaming with humor at the other's apparent distress.

"I said I didn't!" Alec snaps-- suddenly feeling sick along with his raised temperature. The other boy never did notice his glances of craving he had. Yet-- the words that Jace has spoken made his chest constrict in pain.

Jace jumps at the sharp tone Alec had used, furrowing his eyebrows together in deep thought. "Okay fine-- I won't ask. But don't blame me if Izzy and I trail after you in the next few days." Jace tries to put it off as a joke, guilt forming in Alec's gut.

Shifting on his feet, Alec lets out a low sigh, "Sorry-- it has been a long day. I am going to head to bed." He mutters under his breath, moving swiftly to his room, not understanding what was going on with him today. It wasn't as if he should take out his anger on Jace-- he hadn't done anything.  
  
~  
  
Alec felt sweaty and hot. His entire body was reacting against itself-- making the young boy bury his face further into his pillow. He didn't like it. He felt like he was on fire-- wanting something-- anything to quench the heat burning inside of him.

Taking a deep breath, Alec attempt to get his body back under control. What had caused such a strange reaction? His entire day was routine. Get up, train, do as the Clave requests. Rinse and repeat. 

He may have snapped at Jace-- but that didn't mean anything. Alpha's argued all the time as grown-ups. He had seen his father do it on more than one occasion. His body stiffens as his mind begins to trail.  
  
The bowman realizes he was sixteen-- the normal age for someone to present themselves. The ways of becoming an alpha had been explained on numerous occasions. But this-- this was the opposite of what they explained. He vaguely remembers learning about omegas and what their presentation had been like. 

Suddenly it was as if everything in his head was falling into place. The strange sensation coursing through him, the constant feeling of attraction to the alphas around him-- he wasn't the alpha his parents planned him to be.

He was a male omega. The Clave was going to think of him as the lowest class there was.

The idea strikes the teen with horror as he jumps up out of bed-- practically tripping in his blankets as he does. He could always do a test at the doctors-- but then he would have to tell his parents.  
  
His Parents.  
  
They wouldn't take to kindly to the new development-- all his training would go down the drain. The Clave would lock him up, keeping him from missions. The strict rules on omegas would completely ruin every training he had gone through. He couldn't-- wouldn't drop the only thing that brings him joy.

An idea begins to form in the young omega's mind-- a way to keep his position. He could get suppressants and a beta cover. It would hide his heats and keep his omega identity a secret. No one but him would know. Without thinking he pushes his door open, quickly glancing around the halls making sure no one was there. As quiet as a mouse, the boy takes steps to the stairs as he had been trained to. 

Another few steps and he manages to get to the door, pushing it open with a small sound of relief leaving him as it squeaks open.  
  
"Alec...? What are you doing up?" A soft feminine voice questions, the sleepy expression on Izzy's face showing a hint of worry.

Alec freezes, turning sharply to his younger sister. "I-Isabelle, you need to head back to sleep." His words sounding harsh and cold to his own ears, flinching at the tone he had used. "I mean, everything is fine. I just-- I got a call is all." He can't stop his hands from trembling in fear of the younger finding out what was happening.

Isabelle blinks away her drowsy expression, concern morphing in her eyes. "Alec, what's wrong?" She asks before the smell finally hits her. "Alec--," She states, her tone changing to shock and understanding. "Where are you going?" For being 14, Isabelle caught on quickly. 

"I-- I can't be like this." Alec finally states, taking in deep breaths to try and keep himself calm. His heart thrums against his chest as anxiety fills him. "There is a drug store a few blocks away they have-- I can make it look like--." He stops himself, trying to keep the shame from appearing on his face.  
  
Isabelle studies the elder with a sympathetic expression-- Alec hated it. "I am coming with you." The fourteen-year-old states, already turning to grab her shoes. The bowman was about to oppose the idea only to clamp his mouth shut at Isabelle's withering glare. "If you are going to go through with this, I want to make sure you get a safe product. You will probably just grab the first one you see."

Humiliation forms on Alec's face, eyes glancing to the floor as he waits patiently for Isabelle to finish getting clothes and shoes on. Isabelle bounds up next to the teen, grasping his hand and pulling him out the open door. "I don't like it." She finally says as they begin their trek. "But you... I don't want to see you unhappy."  
  
Alec stays silent, keeping his eyes on the ground-- unable to meet the other's eyes. He wonders if it is due to his new development or shame for his own decision. His skin still feeling hot discomfort, making him believe it is probably both. "It will be better this way. I can still... keep Jace and you safe without having the Clave breathing down my back. If I make it seem like I am a beta..." He trails, "You know how they treat omegas." He whispers softly, "Being a male omega is considered even worse."  
  
Isabelle's hand tightens on Alec's, appearing to take in the words. "They wouldn't do that to you, Alec-- I wouldn't let them," She states as they enter the store her tone showing that she wasn't lying. "If I become an alpha-- I will protect you from them. I don't care what they think."

"Thank you..." Alec murmurs. "But I won't be telling anyone. You have to promise me-- you won't either."

Isabelle pauses, turning to face Alec completely. "What about Jace...?" She questions, Alec finally looking up to her.  
  
"Especially not Jace." He couldn't imagine the look of horror on Jace's face when he found out about Alec. The idea pained the elder so much, he clenches his hands-- expression shifting to agony. "I don't you or anyone treating me differently."

"I just want one thing and I'll agree," The young girl picks up one of the boxes and starts reading the description, "Be safe about this." She sounds disappointed, but won't disagrees with the elder.

All Alec could do was a nod.


	2. Lead By A Beating Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still, he didn't argue back when Jace said they were going to help. Even after three years, Alec couldn't deny Jace whatever he wanted. His omega impulse to obey and follow orders even harder to ignore coming from the younger male. The alpha would come up with a ridiculous plan that was going to get them killed.
> 
> Like right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT THEN.  
> YOU ARE ALL SO NICE AND BEAUTIFUL!  
> I can't believe so many people enjoyed my story so far! *flailing wildly*  
> I hope you enjoy this one-- I had fun writing it!

Alec didn't like this girl.

The beta acted like an alpha instead of the gender she was supposed to. The thought made his stomach spasm painfully, nausea engulfing him each time she snapped back. It took him months of Isabelle tutoring him before he could look an alpha in the eye without flinching. Yet, this red-haired woman ordered Jace around like he wasn't an alpha. 

Her mundane wasn't any better, acting like an omega instead of the beta he was. Clary said jump and Simon would ask how high. His instincts were screaming at him that it was improper. Even after everything that happened, Simon was wound around the girl's finger. The beta had been bitten and turned into a vampire, and still acted like the idiotic mundane he was. It drove Alec to the brink of insanity. More often than not, he would find himself snapping furiously at the beta due to his naive response at the situation.

Still, he didn't argue back when Jace said they were going to help. Even after three years, Alec couldn't deny Jace whatever he wanted. His omega impulse to obey and follow orders even harder to ignore coming from the younger male. The alpha would come up with a ridiculous plan that was going to get them killed.

Like right now.

Alec clutched the wound on his shoulder, breath coming out raggedly as Simon pulled him along. "You just couldn't wait in the car!" The omega growled, no longer able to use his bow due to the injury. Alec had noticed Simon come out from behind the corner and reacted. One of the demons managed to cut along the brim of his shoulder-- the weapon piercing through the skin. The two barely managed to scramble away, losing sight of the other three along the way.

"I thought I could help," Simon commented back, eyes flickering worriedly around before pushing another door open. "I had a plan until you got in the way."

A sigh left the elder, as he took another few steps into the room. "Give me a cloth-- I need something to stop the bleeding." Any thought of using a rune wasn't possible with the location of the injury. Instead, the omega would use first aid until he could find Jace or Izzy. The vampire didn't ask any questions, pulling off his over shirt and handing it to Alec.

Taking the article of clothing, he put part of it over his shoulder, motioning Simon to his side. "I need you to tie this to stop the blood flow." 

"Are you sure you are going to be alright? I can run and find the others and bring them--"

"No." Alec cuts him off, a hiss leaving him as the vampire tightens the cloth. "I won't be able to defend myself, which would cause more problems if we split up." He pushes his bow into Simon's arms. "You have this ready at all times- Got it."

Simon's eyes widened with horror, grasping the bow as requested with a small flinch. "Right... Bow. Shoot anything that moves."

"Not-- do you know what, sure. Anything that moves." Alec sounds exasperated as he stumbled toward the door, pushing it open a crack. "We need to make our way back to the Institution. That is where they will likely be if they got away."

Simon stands behind Alec, practically breathing down his neck. Alec turned giving him a heated glare-- making the beta take a small step back. "You go out first with the bow. I'll keep eyes on the back while you lead the way."

With a nod, Simon took a few steps out as quietly as a vampire could. Alec wouldn't admit it-- but he was impressed at the sudden shift. Trailing behind the other teen, he kept his eyes directed towards the way they came as a safety measure.

There was a flash of something along the side of the corridor, making Alec turn to see what had caused the disturbance. "Simon!" Alec calls out only for an instant before an arrow flew past him. A hint of surprise formed on Alec's face before disappearing. His eyes moved back to where the arrow had struck, the head embedded into the wall opposite to them.

"Your aim is dreadful!" A voice to Alec's side made him jump in dismay. Using his hand that still held his good shoulder, he formed a fist to hit the person to his side.

The man didn't look like Alec had expected, a swift movement barely allowed the man to dodge Alec's fist. A hand shot out, grasping Alec's wrist. Alec cringed with closed eyes, waiting for his wrist to be snapped in half, wondering if he could warn Simon to run.

Yet-- nothing.

Alec opened his eyes, elegant fingers wrapped around his uninjured wrist.

"That injury looks quite painful-- I should have known you Shadowhunters would have gotten yourself into trouble." Yellow cat eyes shown as they studied Alec.

The younger male shifted, pulling at the hand entrapped by the male. "Now we wouldn't want you going off and injuring your other arm, blue eyes." The man was wearing an elegant black coat with shimmers of purple throughout. His hair twisted up and back with a suave curve. He didn't appear to be an enemy from the reaction Alec had gotten.

Glancing away, he can see Simon already aiming his bow at the unknown assailant. "Don't--," He said shaking his head towards the vampire, attention still focused on the male. "You aren't a demon. Who are you?"

The man looks appalled, tilting his head to the side to eye Alec's other shoulder. "Shadowhunters are also horrible teachers it would seem! You don't even know the High Warlock of Brooklyn?" He shakes his head, "I am Magnus Bane. A pleasure to meet you." The man finally released his wrist, only to bring his hand to his lips with a light brush.

Alec had heard of the warlock before, eyebrow raising in curiosity. "What are you doing here then, High Warlock?" He asked, keeping his tone stern, the gaze on him making him feel uneasy. The man emitted an alpha presence, making it hard for Alec to keep up his act. His body wishing to show his neck in a submissive manner. 

Magnus dropped Alec's hand with a sulk. "I was informed of possible demons in the area. I only wished to ensure my people weren't going to get injured." He paused, "Since I ran into such a handsome blue-eyed shadowhunter, I wanted to make my presence known. Does such a lovely creature such as yourself have a name? Or will I be forced to use the name blue-eyes?"

"Alec Lightwood." The omega sputtered out, facing heating up at the obvious flirting Magnus was throwing his way. He swore he heard gagging in the background, throwing a glare at Simon. "And this is Simon Lewis." Simon gives a little wave, but Magnus doesn't even look at him.

Recognition lit up the man's eyes as he nodded his head. "That wouldn't be short for Alexander, would it?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to Alec, eyes shooting to his shoulder. "I suppose I could help you with that little injury you have."

"No." The word left Alec much faster than he meant it to. "I mean..." His body screaming at him now to bare his neck-- ask forgiveness from the alpha. "You always have deals don't you? Something in return for the injury."

Magnus appears to think it over, "I believe we could come to an arrangement you wouldn't be against." 

"Not that this isn't awkward and all-- but do you just want me to go to the other room?" Simon appeared to have had enough of Magnus' advances.

"What an excellent idea, Stephan." Magnus eyes finally move to Simon, the words effortless leaving his lips. "You give me some of your time, and I'll help with your shoulder. Of course, we wouldn't want to be interrupted while we talk."

"That isn't my--," Simon fidgeted uneasily, eyes glancing at Alec questioningly now. The elder appeared to think over the request, motioning with his head. "Go on ahead Simon. Go to the Institue and tell the others what happened. I'll be right behind you."

Magnus beamed while Simon still looked distraught. The vampire gives him an uneasy expression but nodded his head. "I am calling you when I get there." The teen took a few steps back before going down the hallway, eyes moved back to look at the two from time to time.

"Now that is much better. Let me look at your shoulder." Magnus states, pulling the teen along with him to sit along the wall. "Now I don't normally do such things at such a low price, but for you, I will make an exception."

Alec scoffed as his face heated up once more, shaking his head. "I could have handled it but..." He trails off, eyes glancing at the floor as Magnus removed the cloth. 

"I understand. Harder to write runes when your shoulder is out of place." The Warlock stated in a humorous tone, a spark of blue forming in his hand. "Tell me, Alexander, why are you here?" The shift in the man's tone suddenly becoming serious, eyes focusing on his spell.

Alec froze in surprise at Magnus' sudden change, only taking a second to regain his sense. "The... Clave heard there was a possible demon on their hit list here." He lied, his explanation sounding weak to his own ears.

Magnus' lips curved into a frown as the light blue brushes up against Alec's skin-- the sensation cool as he feels the muscle mending. "Now we don't want you lying, Alec. I was just starting to like you."

The younger clenched his hand, his omega impulses rushing through him. Magnus had managed to make him feel like he did when Jace was around. Shifting awkwardly, he bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. Focusing, Alec finally glanced up to look at the other man's eyes. "One of my fellow Institute members thought it was a good idea... We are trying... to find something." 

That caught the Warlock's attention, eyes drifting up to meet the blue ones in return. "I don't suppose you will be telling me what exactly you were trying to find?"

Shaking his head, the man refused to speak up again. "That will be enough for me to start researching," Magnus stated, appearing not to be too insulted by Alec's refusal. "There isn't much that the demons here won't spill on their own. The clan is very forthcoming with a little bit of alcohol in their system. Who knows, I may even hold a party for them." The warlock's lips curved into a smirk, eyes gleaming with humor.

Alec studied the man trying to figure out what emotion he would show next. In the 20 minutes they had spoken, he had gone from flirty, to serious, and now humorous. It was giving the young omega whiplash. 

Before Alec could question Magnus further, the male pulled away, blue fire gone from his hand. "That should work until you get a rune on you," He stated, dusting off his clothes as he stood up straight. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Alexander." He pulled a paper out of his pocket writing something down before handing it to the other male. "Call me?" He asked, winking at Alec making the man flush a deep red. "I would always welcome your company."

The archer tried to hide his embarrassment, hand moving in front of his face. "That is it?" He questioned, moving his shoulder around and testing the muscle.

The words make Magnus pause, "Do you want me to keep questioning you? I could ask what your hobbies are or what sex positions you enjoy-- but I doubt you won't be as forthcoming with those answers."

Alec's face morphed into mortification. A low chuckle left Magnus, the man blowing a kiss towards the archer. "For a beta, you are easily flustered. As I stated. You can always call." Without another word, the Warlock turned around leaving without glancing back.

Standing in complete shock, Alec didn't even know if this was just a very strange dream or his wound made him hallucinate the entire thing. Either way, it was not how he expected his night to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to NinjaGrapeTurtle for betaing this chapter! :D  
> What is going to happen next chapter?   
> WHO KNOWS MUAHAHAH.  
> Well... except for Turtle.


	3. Eyes Cast Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec turned to her with a curious gaze and a quirked eyebrow. The alpha turned, a sudden grin on her lips. "Actually, I have a much better idea." The words made everyone glance up with suddenly piqued interest. Her eyes moved through each one before landing on Alec, eyes gleaming. "We have someone here who can call a warlock."
> 
> "No." Alec cut in, head shaking with displeasure. "Not happening." His lack of response to the alpha's command showed just how much progress he had made with his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I need to stop writing in the middle of the night *falls on face*  
> I worked on this... instead of homework. OH WELL.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter~ It sorta... got a mind of its own half way through

Alec walked into the room, looking spaced out until he was hit by a barrage of worried questions. Shaking his head, the bowman glanced at Isabelle, the girl eyeing him with a questioning gaze. Alec frowned, turning to see the others watching the interaction. Simon gave him an awkward wave next to Clary, the girl having her arms crossed over her chest. Jace inspected him, his lips curved into a frown. He could tell they didn't know how to react to his return.

"Simon told me you were stopped by a warlock! Are you okay? He didn't do anything to you?" The double meaning to her words obvious to the omega as he shakes his head. He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to help calm the alpha.

"I am fine, Izzy." His words murmured under his breath. "Simon didn't have any issues getting back here did he?" He questioned, wanting the attention back off him. The omega was still trying to wrap his mind around the incident with the warlock.

Alec had prided himself in being able to act like a beta. Yet there was something about Magnus that had gotten under his skin and made him want to drop the act. The flirtatious advances from the warlock hadn't helped, making the blue-eyed male's face heat up at the memory. Isabelle didn't appear convinced by Alec's words, "Simon is fine." She began to look the elder over ensuring that he truly was uninjured.

"Simon told us what happened." Jace finally spoke up, taking a few steps towards Alec. "You know that was reckless of you. What if he attacked you after Simon left?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Alec glanced away. "I didn't want Simon getting in the middle of everything. I had to get him away before thinking about me. Stupid mundane couldn't even shoot an arrow properly." He explained keeping his face completely blank. He could already tell they weren't going to drop the subject.

"Hey--," Simon called out before Clary jabbed him in the ribs to stop his words.

"But you met a warlock? What did he ask? Should we be concerned about him?" Clary asked, eyebrows furrowed together with worry. "Are warlocks bad or good?"

"Depends on which ones they are," Jace said, turning to focus on Clary. Alec stayed silent, watching the exchange with a stab of jealousy. "From what Simon told us, he didn't seem to be working for Valentine. Unless Alec found out anything else."

The teen shakes his head, "He just asked me a few questions about why I was there-- and stuff."

"Stuff...?" Isabelle's eyebrows shot up with curiosity lighting up in her eyes.

"What did you tell him? You didn't talk about the cup did you?" Jace questioned, rolling his eyes at Isabelle's interest in the unimportant details.

Alec scoffed, eyes narrowing on Jace at the insinuated words. "I wouldn't tell him. All I said is we were searching for something. He doesn't know anything else."

Jace studied the elder, before nodding slowly. "If you don't think he will--"

"What was the stuff he asked?" Isabelle interrupted Jace, lips curving into a grin as if slowly understanding what exactly had happened. Jace threw a glare in her direction, not too keen on being cut off. Still he turned back, awaiting a response from Alec.

The archer suddenly felt his face flush, hand moving up to fidget with his hair. "Nothing. He just-- He gave me his number alright?" He muttered scornfully, flinching at the loud noise that left Isabelle's mouth. He kept his attention focused on the ground, shifting back and forth on his feet.

"You were... hit on by a warlock?" Jace questioned, his voice sounding bewildered. Alec felt a burst of hope that perhaps Jace would get a hint of jealousy from the thought of Alec being hit on. Yet, he knew the other would never feel for him in that way but he still desired the possibility.

"Oh, you must call him!" Isabelle stated, her own tone sounding delighted by the new development.

"You should have seen him there-- I didn't even know Alec could smile!" Simon spoke up, quickly clamping his mouth closed at the glower Alec sent his way.

"I did not smile. He just-- It was nothing okay? I am not calling him back because nothing happened. He probably will forget about the whole exchange in an hour!" Alec fussed, pushing his way past Isabelle and Jace in order to get away from their engrossed gaze. "I am going to actually look up information that will be useful to the mission if you don't mind."

"Who the hell would hit on Alec?" Alec heard Jace whisper vehemently to Isabelle. The last thing he heard is Isabelle slapping Jace on the back of his head for his 'ignorance of their sexy older brother's attractiveness'.

~

"We don't have anything so far," Clary stated much too loudly in Alec's opinion. "How are we suppose to find the Mortal Cup when we don't even know where to start." Her exasperated tone made the archer roll his eyes as he leaned back against the wall with a book in hand.

"We are getting all the information the Clave will give us," Jace responded back, not sounding too happy about their current predicament either. "If we are going to find any information, it will have to be on our own."

Isabelle let out a sigh of dissatisfaction with Jace's words. Even Simon appeared as if he didn't want to open another book. The eldest was the only one still flipping through pages as the others complained. They had been searching for over a week since their attack on the demons-- making them frustrated.

"Just give it time. We will get to something eventually." Alec said, eyes skimming over the pages with nothing sticking out. He knew that there wasn't much else they could look up at the Institue, but the others were ready to go out seraph blades drawn. It was not something Alec wanted them to do.

"We aren't getting anywhere with this." Isabelle pushed her book away across the table in unhappiness. "We could always go out and question those demons from before. I can get them to loosen their lips." She stood up, walking towards the door before pausing.

Alec turned to her with a curious gaze and a quirked eyebrow. The alpha turned, a sudden grin on her lips. "Actually, I have a much better idea." The words made everyone glance up with suddenly piqued interest. Her eyes moved through each one before landing on Alec, eyes gleaming. "We have someone here who can call a warlock."

"No." Alec cut in, head shaking with displeasure. "Not happening." His lack of response to the alpha's command showed just how much progress he had made with his sister.

"Oh come on, Alec! He told you to call him, which I am sure you haven't." Isabelle pushed her lips out into a pout, crossing her arms over her chest, walking up to him. "I won't even need to question demons if we ask him and he knows something."

"Like I said, he won't even remember me. We don't need a warlock's help in this matter." Alec explained, all eyes going back and forth between the two arguing siblings.

Clary eyed them, "Actually... That isn't a bad idea." Everyone now looked at her with different levels of disbelief. "You all said warlocks live for hundreds of years right? He might have more books with information in them. He might even know the warlock who my mom was working with!" Her eyes focused on Alec as she spoke.

Alec could already feel everyone turning against him in the matter of calling Magnus. "I am not calling him," He stated once more with a flat tone.

"Clary has a point." Jace finally spoke up, standing up from his position and moving next to Isabelle. "Come on, Alec." His alpha pheromones made Alec stiffen, hands clenching on the spine of the book in his hands.

The omega hated this. He hated how easily Jace could waltz up to him and just ask something for him. "I said no." He managed to ground out, both wanting to whimper and fight against his instincts at the same time. "Why don't you go ask someone else? That warlock has no business in this."

An amazed expression flickered across Jace's expression as if he didn't know how to respond at first. "Alec--," The tone the alpha used makes the omega flinch away, eyes becoming downcast. "Why are you so against calling him?"

Alec stayed silent, feeling his body quivering at the alpha's expression. The disappointment coming off him in waves, the omega wishing to curl in on himself. His two alpha siblings stared down at him as if he were a complication that needed to be fixed.

"He did say he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn," Simon spoke before Alec could respond. "And... he met me too. If we need someone to talk to him, just let me call him." He suggested, taking a few steps to where Alec was standing, and patting him on the shoulder. "The worst that could happen is he forgets my name... again."

The small touch broke Alec out of his stupor, a sneer on his face. "Whatever." He pulled away from the vampire, reaching into his pockets and pulling out the paper. "But don't go dragging me into this if something goes wrong." His tone sounded colder, but he no longer felt weak and defenseless against the alphas.

Simon took the paper, not looking offended by the omega's response. "Great. Now that we have that all organized, let's get this over with." He managed a hesitant smile and pulled out his phone before moving back over to Clary.

Jace took another glance up and down at Alec, then turned to take a seat near Simon. "Warlocks can't kill people over the phone can they?" The vampire asked, pushing the buttons on his phone.

Isabelle reached out and grasped Alec's elbow, pulling him towards the door. The bowman didn't resist as the younger of the two moved him out of hearing range. Isabelle turned to look the omega over. "Are you okay?"

Alec stayed silent before gradually nodding his head. "I'm fine." He murmured gruffly, pulling away from her grasp. "You got what you wanted so why does it matter."

"Alec... I didn't mean for it to go that far." She sounded regretful, expression apologetic. "I was just trying to think of a plan-- and then Jace went and did that. I should have stepped in. I know Jace wouldn't have acted that way if he knew you were--"

"I am not a child that needs protection." He cut her off, not wanting to listen to her explanation. "I get it. Sometimes you can't help it either." He responded, eyes becoming downcast. Alpha's had the same problem as omegas from time to time. It was true that two alphas against an omega was uncalled for, but he didn't blame them. They wanted to help Clary.

Isabelle brought a hand up to brush the hair out of Alec's face. "My big brother, always wanting to stand on his own." She lightly brushed her finger through his hair. "It is okay. I promise I won't let that happen again."

Alec leaned into the touch, her pheromones calming his anxiety. "I didn't mean to snap." The elder explained, "It was just too much. I'll have better control so you don't have to."

Isabelle gave him a sad smile, shaking her head. "You shouldn't have to worry about us all the time."

"I'm the eldest. Of course, I am going to worry." Alec returned the words with a hesitant grin. "I am fine, Izzy." His hand moved up grasping hers and pulling it away. "You helped me enough already."

Letting out a sigh, Isabelle pulled back. The tension in both of them left their bodies as they spoke. "It is hard not to treat you like what you are, Alec," She said, but she didn't push the omega any further. "I am trying--."

The door to the room the others are in swings open, Simon looking sheepish. "Uh... Sorry to interrupt but-- Magnus won't talk to me anymore." He held out his phone to the two. "Keeps saying I am, 'not the beautiful blue-eyed creature from before' and said he was going to hang up."

Alec shifted suddenly, eyes looking at the phone. "What won't he--."

Simon shrugged before Alec could even respond, the phone being pushed into his general vicinity. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to."

The omega looked peevish before grasping the phone and bringing it to his ear. "Hello, this is Alec," He muttered, Isabelle watching him with scrutiny.

"Alec? It does sound like you, darling. Tell that imposter he never should try and act like you again." Magnus stated over the phone in a sing-song voice, "He would make a horrible actor."

Alec's expression changed to mortification, "He did what--." His eyes narrowing on Simon who glanced away guiltily. "Trust me he won't." The tone held a warning loud and clear for the vampire.

"Wonderful! Now, Alec, I have a very serious question to ask of you." Magnus' voice shifted to have a serious edge. The omega froze with a hint of worry on his face. "Why did you never call me back? I thought we had something special."

Face becoming flush, Alec turned so Isabelle couldn't see his reddening face. "I thought you were kidding." His fingers thumped nervously against the cellphone against his ear.

The line was silent for a few moments, making Alec glance at his own shoes thinking he may have done something wrong. "I wouldn't have given you my phone number if I didn't wish to hear your melodious voice. I expect next time you to call within a day."

"I... That isn't why I-- we called you." Alec's other hand began running along the hem of his shirt, teeth biting down on his lip nervously. "My..." Alec's eyes turn to Simon then back. "Companions needed some information."

"Are you always so to the point, Nephilim?" The question sounded intrigued, humor laced within the words. "I was hoping we could talk about each other's favorite episode of project runway, but you only see me for my business opportunities. What would the others think?"

"They wouldn't think anything. That is what we have done so far." Alec explained as if the answer was obvious, body still fidgeting with the items around him. Alec couldn't help but imagine Magnus' expression curved into a pout, his own lips pulling up into a grin.

A distraught sound left the warlock, "You wound me. I suppose I can agree to help your rag-tag team." His words caused Alec let out a sigh of relief. "Steve was explaining everything in his fake accent." Magnus resonates doubtfully at his own words, "However I will be needing more information. How about you stop by tomorrow?"

"T-Tomorrow?" His hand moved to rub the back of his head. "I am sure the others will be fine with that-- they can come to right?" His words filled with anxiety at the thought of the alpha saying no. Even with the man in a different room, his heart still pounded in his chest at wanting to please the warlock.

Alec heard the man shuffle something over the phone, "I didn't know you were into that, darling. Normally I would only accept one person during intercourse, but if that is what you are into I am sure we can work it out."

Tripping over himself, Alec almost faceplanted in front of his sister and Simon. His face burning with embarrassment-- no way of hiding the red color stretching up his neck and to his cheeks. "I-- That-- I meant--" He stuttered out, trying to compose himself. A quick glance towards Isabelle showed a look of awe at his obvious distress.

A laugh echoed through the phone, Magnus enjoying the sputtering man. "Don't worry. I am just joking-- unless you are into that." The warlock practically purring the words, only making Alec even more on edge.

"No. I am not-- into... that." He coughed out, bringing his hand to cover his face, "They just are better at explaining things. Like the actual job."

Another chuckle escaped the man over the phone, "Your loss. Yes, you can bring your friends. Just make sure they won't spoil all our fun. I'll text you my address-- to your phone please, Sam isn't as nice to talk with. I'll be awaiting your text for your phone number." He stated casually but refusing to give his living whereabouts without Alec's number.

"Good-bye, Magnus." Alec attempted to sound like he was composed, not that he was any longer. "I'll text you from my phone-- and see you tomorrow."

"See you then, Nephilim." The warlock replied, the line going dead a moment after the words were spoken.

Alec moved to eye the phone in his hand, his expression still slightly red and confused.

"Now I really want to meet this guy." Isabelle had a sizable grin on her lips, studying Alec as she did.

"Say anything and I will end you." Alec scoffed, throwing Simon's phone back to him. "Either of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to NinjaGrapTurtle again for betaing it for me~ :D


	4. Rules Made, Rules Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is a horrible idea," Alec muttered again, bringing a hand up to press the buzzer. "I don't even understand why we are doing this." His agitation presented itself in his words. He heard a snort leave Isabelle from behind him-- ignoring her as he waited for the warlock.
> 
> Isabelle had questioned Alec quite a bit after the conversation on the phone. Simon had been present, answering the few he could at her prying questions-- looking more than pleased at the development. The omega couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the question his sister had thrown his way. The younger still questioned him along the way to the apartment complex they were at now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I just wanted to keep writing for this chapter. There is a small part in there that I felt dragged a bit but once I got the ball rolling again, it worked out! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> I am debating on making a side-story after I finish this one with a possible m-preg in the same uni as this one. I would fit it in this story, but I felt it didn't match the flow of it. So that is a possibility!
> 
> I also had to add a few more tags due to one of the chapters that I decided to change. So fyi-- there are more warnings.

Eyes darted from the blond to the button along the door. Alec's lips are curved into a frown as Jace motioned the other man forward. The archer glanced down at his messages from Magnus-- the number of messages fairly high in count due to the warlock's consistent need to message Alec. The select few responses Alec sent had been to confirm the address and tell the man they were on their way. His eyes scanned the address printed neatly on his Samsung, making sure he had the correct place.

"This is a horrible idea," Alec muttered again, bringing a hand up to press the buzzer. "I don't even understand why we are doing this." His agitation presented itself in his words. He heard a snort leave Isabelle from behind him-- ignoring her as he waited for the warlock.

Isabelle had questioned Alec quite a bit after the conversation on the phone. Simon had been present, answering the few he could at her prying questions-- looking more than pleased at the development. The omega couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the question his sister had thrown his way. The younger still questioned him along the way to the apartment complex they were at now.

"Who dares wake the High Warlock at this hour?" A voice snapped through the com, a startled expression forming on Alec's face. A hint of worry formed as he looked back to his phone-- did the message not send before? Should he have waited for a response before heading out? A million worries begin to weigh down on the omega.

"I am Jace, we are with Alec." Jace had stepped in front of Alec, pushing the button to respond. The words snapped Alec back to reality, noticing the perplexed expression Jace threw his way. Mask hastily returning to Alec's face, he shrugged to the alpha. Jace didn't appear to accept the lack of response but didn't say anything about it.

"Jace? I don't remember you. Is Alexander with you right now? I do believe I requested he come along." Magnus questioned, his tone shifting to intrigue. The bowman bit down on his lip, motioning Jace out of the way.

Taking a deep breath, Alec pushed and held the button down once more. "I texted you. Didn't you get it?" His own phone had shown no sign of it not going through.

There was silence on the other side before the door was opened. The high warlock wore a black shirt with a purple glossy shine to it. A matching purple scarf was wrapped around his neck, with form fitting black pants. Alec wouldn't admit it-- but the clothes looked particularly nice on the man.

"I do apologize, Alexander, I did receive it. I must have slept through the chime, or I would have responded as soon as you had sent it." The warlock's eyes met Alec's, the omega quickly glancing down with a flush.

"It's fine-- I-- We should have waited until you texted back." He brought his hand up, his fingers shuffling it through his hair. Maybe he should have asked Isabelle if the outfit he wore was refined enough. Magnus appeared to always be dressed to please-- which was an enormous difference from the black shirt and pants Alec always wore.

Magnus' lips cracked a grin, a shine of humor formed in his gaze. With less interest, he glanced at the other people in his group. A flash of recognition appeared when he saw Clary before it disappeared. "Come in. I believe I may have an idea of what exactly you are looking for." His words suddenly serious as he motioned them all into his apartment. The warlock's apartment was just like his clothes-- extravagant. Alec didn't know what to examine first-- the red and black walls clashed against each other with the dark but still refined furniture. The teen took a few steps in-- Jace taking the lead with Clary as they entered.

"I hope it is up to your standards, Nephilim." A voice echoed behind him, making the raven haired male jump in surprise. Magnus walked around with such elegance, it was hard to hear the light brushes of his footsteps on the ground. "You are always so tense. If you ever need someone to help with that, I would be willing to help."

Alec sent the alpha scoff, shaking his head. "I don't need help with that," He mutters, going back to his usual facade. "We are here for business--." The archer pauses, "But... thanks. For last time." He motions to his shoulder, glancing away towards Isabelle. His sister was watching closely, taking a seat on the chair a few feet away.

Magnus gave Alec a grin, gracefully stepping into the main lounge, his finger wiggled for Alec to follow. "It was my pleasure, Alexander. Just try not to injury yourself in the future." He suggested, the bowman doesn't respond, instead moving to stand next to Isabelle.

Alec shifts, as he pointed to each person. "This is Isabelle, Jace, and Clary." He can't help but put a hint of disdain as he motioned to the girl. "You already know Simon." His hand fell back to his side, shooting the man a small smile. Magnus just nodded, eyes straying once more between the group members.

"Now, I have a hunch that you all are looking for Jocelyn Fray-- at least, I can assume since she is with you." The warlock pointed to Clary, the redhead's expression shifting to shock.

"Do I know you?" The girl asked. Alec eyed the two with hesitance.

"You don't particularly know me perse, and if you did you wouldn't remember." Magnus didn't appear too concerned with the new development. His expression remained bored as he stares down at his nails. "I had a deal with your mother involving taking your memories."

Alec furrowed his eyebrows together, "That is all you found out since our last meeting? I thought you said all you needed was a hint." The words are out before the teen could really think about it. Yellow eyes shine as they focus on the shadowhunter.

"I did find out more. Valentine is involved in this mess which meant I had to ensure that all of my people got out safely. I found out enough to know I need to refrain from getting in too deep." Magnus responded back flatly-- looking irked at the assumption he didn't do his job correctly. "I am the best at my job-- so please refrain from insulting me once more, pretty boy. I wouldn't want to harm that handsome face of yours."

The response was unexpected, Alec glanced down at the floor. His fingers begin to fiddle with the hem of his sleeve as he nodded. "Right--," He mutters under his breath, not knowing how to respond to the sudden compliments thrown his way.

"So then you won't help us?" Jace spoke up, taking a few steps closer to the warlock. "I guess you were right Alec. This was a stupid idea to ask help from a warlock."

"I never said that." Alec could tell from the tone of the man he was started to reach the end of his patience. "Since you are already here and I told Alexander I would help, I am going to." He paused as if thinking over the words spoken to him, "You didn't wish to see me? We must change that attitude of yours."

"I didn't exactly say--" Alec's eyes snapped up only to received a raised eyebrow from Isabelle, a sly smile gracing her delicate features. A scowl forms back on Alec's face, turning away.

Clary appeared to have had enough of this, "Do you know where my mom is? Or the Mortal Cup? Can you give me back my memories?" She sounds anxious, all her worries coming up.

Magnus stayed silent, watching the girl with intrigue. He shook his head slowly, "I can't tell you where your mother or the cup is. All I can tell you is that Valentine will more than likely have your mother. As for your memories-- that maybe a problem."

"If you can't help at all with that, what can you do to help?" Simon, who had been silent for most of the time spoke. He was standing a bit further to the back. The vampire didn't appear all too keen on being near the Warlock, much like Alec.

"This generation is very rude. You are lucky to be friends with Alexander or I would have kicked you all out for disregarding my status." Magnus mused, eyes flickering to the blue-eyed boy. He took a second, arranging his thoughts. "Clary's memories were given to a memory demon. Quite simply, we need to catch the demon and force it to give her back those memories." He kept his words calm, even with the sudden rush of dismay from everyone else.

"What do you mean--"  
"A memory demon...?"  
"Are you kidding me right--"  
"There are different kinds of--"

The barrage of words come from everyone making Magnus lean back with closed eyes. Putting a hand up, he tried to quiet everyone back down. "You didn't expect me to keep them did you? Memories are high in value for exchanges with demons." The alpha explained in a dull tone, standing up swiftly. "I will take Alexander to get the items I need to summon the demon. It will take a few hours so you might as well go and do whatever it is shadowhunters with vampires as friends do. When we are ready, I'll have Alexander inform you." He strides next to the other male, his hand elegantly reaching out for Alec's shoulder. His ring shimmering from the light as it meets Alec's black shirt.

Alec's expression shifted to horror for an instant, flashing a hint of panic to both Isabelle and Jace. His siblings both looked baffled, yet neither appeared to be against the idea. "I-- What?" He finally managed to get out, attention snapping back to Magnus who gave an amused chuckle. "Shouldn't Clary go with you-- or Jace or something?" He motioned to the others as he spoke.

Magnus rolled his eyes, taking his hand away from the other male. "I know enough about Clary for what I need." His gaze moved to Jace with a look of discontent. "I don't like him-- You are far more entertaining to have around."

"Only if Alec wants to," Isabelle spoke up, a playfulness in her voice. "I am sure he is up for it." However, her eyes were focused on Alec, wanting to make sure he really was fine with it. It warmed the omega's heart that she was trying to take back what she did the day before.

Keeping his gaze on her, he finally nodded his head gradually. "Okay, Magnus. I'll stay with you to help get the ingredients." He doesn't know if he sounds anxious or concerned anymore, shifting his feet back and forth.

"Marvelous! The rest of you-- get out." The last words sounding flat, hand gesturing to the door.

Clary was the first to head to the door, Jace following closely behind her. The male paused next to Alec, looking him up and down. "If anything happens-- Call." The younger shadowhunter didn't appear to like the warlock much in return to his words. It was obvious Jace was the lead alpha of their group, yet Magnus didn't seem to care in the slightest who or what the man was. Instead, the warlock had all but focused on Alec who had always been in the alpha's shadow.

"I'll be fine. Magnus won't do anything." Alec stated with confidence, which made the omega question why he would think such a thing before shaking his head. The warlock was like Jace in the way that he commanded everyone's attention when he was in the room. Perhaps Alec just felt drawn to that aspect and assumed he would be like his adopted brother. Jace nodded his head in affirmation before turning to exit the room, only pausing for Isabelle and Simon to follow.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Isabelle winks at the elder, waving as she drags Simon along behind her. "Not that you would." Simon managed a pat on Alec's arm before Isabelle is out the door with him.

Alec flushes as the door slams shut behind them. Turning, Alec waits for instructions from the alpha. Instincts are telling him to not move until he is told to do so-- his body standing stiffly next to the chair Isabelle had occupied seconds ago. His eyes scanning the warlock with a hint of interest. With the others gone, he appeared less tense-- his shoulders falling into relaxation. His entire posture seemed to be less extravagant as it had been only moments prior. It made Alec start to question what mask the other man was hiding behind exactly. Having had one for most of his life-- Alec could see the warlock had one in the same way. If anything, he looked tired. It caused the omega to furrow his eyebrows together in deep thought.

Magnus began to a pour himself a beverage-- Alec was positive it was strong alcoholic drink if the orange tint was anything to go by. "Thirsty?" Magnus questions, another cup appearing in his hand.

Stiffly, he shakes his head, "No... I don't... I don't normally drink much at all." It had been engraved in his head by Isabelle more than anything else. After finding out he was an omega, the younger sibling had never let him drink alone or drink at all if she was present. Alec had always questioned if it was her alpha side or sisterly side but didn't question the rules she had placed on him about drinking.

"Your loss. You're going to want it later." The warlock informed the male, taking a sip of his own. He swirls his glass around, making Alec fidget uneasily at the sudden silence. The bowman did enjoy when it was quiet-- yet right now it made the omega anxious, he wanted to fill the stillness with a noise.

"Are we going to do this?" He questioned finally after another minute of nothing. "Where are we going to get the stuff anyways? I doubt there is a store for warlocks." His attempt at a joke falling flat to his own ears.

Magnus let out a huff of amusement, "No. There isn't a store. I actually have all the items we need." His gaze moved up to focus in on the shadowhunter as if waiting for a response.

Alec stared blankly at the warlock as his mind wrapped around what he just said. "You mean-- we sent them away when we didn't need to?" He asked, debating his life choices once more.

"I wouldn't say that. They were all so noisy-- I wished for a bit of silence. I just woke up after all." Magnus took another sip, unconcerned by Alec's growing mortification.

Alec gives Magnus a long hard stare, "Just woke up? It is one in the afternoon."

"I had a party last night until two am, quite a fun time. I am sure I texted you last night saying you should join me-- but alas, someone wouldn't respond." Magnus' words are sarcastic, fingers brushing against the brim of his cup.

Standing taller, Alec doesn't hide his displeasure at the words. He can't help but feel a flicker of gratification of Magnus' words. Still, the omega hides it behind a scowl.

"And what about me staying while the others left?" He scoffed, his lips curved into a frown of annoyance now. Just because he was an omega doesn't mean he enjoys being manipulated by an alpha. "If you wanted to talk, there are better ways to do it than telling my friends to leave."

Magnus raised his glass to Alec, "It was already brought to my attention that you seem reluctant to even converse with me. I just wish to understand why."

"I don't need a reason," Alec muttered, shoulders stiffening as the alpha moved to stand directly in front of him.

"Now that is a lie." The warlock's intense gaze made Alec's heart pound against his chest. Did the man know about his status as an omega? The archer had spent so much of his life hiding that he was an omega-- what could have given him away? His best friend didn't even know of his gender. "Even now you are showing uneasiness and worry." Magnus continues on, "Is it because I am an alpha? Betas always seem against the power dynamic-- as if it was my choice on what I was."

The omega can't help but let out a breath of relief at the question, "Yes. Your a male alpha trying to get in a male beta's pants." He blurts out, finding an escape and going with it. If it meant keeping his secret a little longer-- he would take it. "The Clave doesn't take too kindly to that. We are told that alphas need to be with female omegas. Even male omegas are frowned upon for sleeping with the same gender. Why wouldn't I turn you away just on principle." He states-- remembering the rules engraved in his head. His expression shifting to melancholy at the words that slip out. "Alpha's are assholes. The only ones I don't mind are Izzy and Jace." He tries not to cringe at his own words-- the omega in him crying out.

Magnus doesn't pull back, eyes scanning the man closely as if trying to find a fault in his response. "I see. If that is your problem, I suppose I should tell you I have lived long enough to know that is nothing but sexist nonsense."

Alec draws back unable to stop himself, eyes widening at the words. "Y-Yeah well, I don't make the rules."

"I wonder if you would change that if you could," Magnus states nonchalantly, before stepping back and swiveling around to walk towards a door. "I suppose I have a couple hours to change your mind about your stance. I am sure I can handle it-- I am a bit worried about you, however." A smirk is thrown at the omega, making Alec feel his face flush.

"I am not going to." Alec doesn't sound as confident as he wished he did.

Magnus chuckled, waving a finger for Alec to follow. "Only one way to find out. I do adore a challenge." His attention still completely focused on Alec. The omega couldn't place if enjoyed the attention or hated it anymore. Sending the warlock a half-hearted scoff, he trails behind.


	5. Get Myself Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have a seat, Alexander. You look beyond uncomfortable standing there," Magnus commented, tilting his head to the side with a gleam of humor in his eyes.
> 
> Alec's expression shifted into agitation for an instant before flickering away. He didn't comment, moving forward and sitting down on the furthest chair from the man. The action only seemed to make Magnus' lips curve into a bigger grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhh This chapter. I swear to god-- I was going to chuck my laptop at one point due to this chapter.  
> To be fair-- this was mostly me trying to set up for the later chapters BUT STILL.  
> ENJOY

Everything had gone as planned. They had received Clary's memories-- which Magnus had informed them it would take a few days before she could actually retain them. To be honest-- Alec thought the whole thing had been too easy. There was a moment when Magnus had been weakened by summoning the creature, and Alec had reached for his bow-- but he was quickly shot down by the alpha putting his hand up in front of him.

Instead of fighting the demon like Alec thought they were going to do, Magnus made a new deal with it. The memories of Clary's for his own. Alec thought it was strange having watched Magnus pulled out a stream of blue from his head before sending it off with the creature-- it made the archer frown in displeasure. If that hadn't made the archerfeel uneasy, then, the fact that the warlock hadn't even asked for anything in return for his services, did. None of the others seemed to have noticed that fact and it made the omega's insides churn with confusion.

It didn't help that Magnus had continued to hit on Alec the entire time. Every chance the alpha got, he would comment on Alec's lovely shade of eye color or his curly black locks. At one point, Isabelle couldn't stop laughing at Magnus' line about Alec matching his black shirt and pants with his hair. The omega could barely contain the embarrassment at the compliments, instead scoffing and hiding his reddening cheeks behind his hand. Even Jace had picked up on Magnus' flirtatious behavior with the elder. Alec didn't know what had been worse-- the mortification on Jace's expression or the wink Magnus shot him after a very descriptive explanation of what Magnus would like to do with Alec's black shirt.

Which is why Alec didn't understand why he was back in the warlock's apartment complex with a glass full of juice. The bowman didn't know if Magnus was mocking him with the drink or actually wished to impress him. Either way, Alec stared down at his drink while Magnus sat on the couch.

"Have a seat, Alexander. You look beyond uncomfortable standing there," Magnus commented, tilting his head to the side with a gleam of humor in his eyes.

Alec's expression shifted into agitation for an instant before flickering away. He didn't comment, moving forward and sitting down on the furthest chair from the man. The action only seemed to make Magnus' lips curve into a bigger grin.

"I came by just to say thanks again. You didn't need to get me a drink." Alec murmured, still holding the glass like it was filled with poison. It wasn't like he was a child who needed apple juice.

Magnus shrugged his shoulders, "It was nothing, darling. I just wished for you to come and visit. Did Ms. Clary get her memories back yet?" He questioned with a quirked eyebrow, taking a sip from his glass. He didn't sound all too interested in the answer, but it made Alec relax into his chair unlike moments prior.

"Not yet." Alec shook his head, glancing away and eyeing the wall in contemplation. "But she is being hopeful-- still going on about saving her mom, but not as badly." He can still hear her nagging voice in his head. The woman never seemed to shut up, and it still grated the omega's nerves to no end.

Magnus tapped a finger gently against his head, "Well I am glad to have helped lower your discontent over the fiery red-head." He mused with a playful edge laced in his words. "What about you, Alexander? Are you doing well? Still following Clave rules, not that I want you to."

Alec scoffed, lip pursed out-- almost into a pout. "The Clave make the rules to ensure we're all safe," he muttered, looking anything but pleased. "If you must know, I already have received a warning for coming over last time with the others." He hated being yelled at for something the others did. Everyone thought Jace was the best-- but when he did something stupid, it always ended up on Alec's shoulders.

The warlock raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Please tell me you told them to screw off. It was just a meeting between friends, right? All friends summon memory demons to make deals during their second meetings. I suppose it isn't the same for Nephilim, but I digress."Alec felt his lip twitch into a grin at the warlock's sarcastic words. A hand moved to scratch the back of his head to hide the hint of amusement. "Oh don't do that-- It is just the two of us," Magnus said as he watched the omega's movements.

Alec's eyes snapped up to study at the man, Magnus' eyes focused on him. Shifting in his chair, he gave a small shrug, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Live a little, Alexander. If you wish to smile, do so." He paused as if thinking of his words carefully. "It compliments your features, unlike that scowl you are so keen of. You should do it more often." For once, the alpha's words weren't an overexaggerated praise like usual.

The omega could feel his face heating up, wanting to bring a hand to cover his face once more only to stop midmovement, rethinking the alpha's words. A smile plays on the alpha's expression, pleased with Alec's attempt to stop himself. "You don't get recognition often, do you?" Golden eyes regarded the man with intrigue. The question threw Alec off for a moment, eyebrows furrowing together.

Alec can remember a time when he had met a few omegas. It had been a strange experience, one that he didn't like thinking about. Every time he had come across one of them, they soaked up compliments like a sponge. They were practically begging for an alpha's affection at the same time. He had told himself he couldn't act in such a way-- dragging himself to kneel down just to receive a 'good job' from an alpha. Isabelle had tried to do something similar to him once when he was younger. Alec knew she didn't mean any harm by the actions, yet he had refused to talk with her for weeks after. Jace managed to finally get Alec to talk to her after quite some time, but he still couldn't suppress a shiver that ran down his spine when he thought of it.

Even before that had happened, Jace had always craved everyone's attention more than him. It was easier to hide being an omega when everyone's attention was drawn to the alpha. His parents, the Clave, even Isabelle had her moments.

"I don't need recognition for what I do," He explained, fingers rubbed against the hem of his sleeve. "I am used to it. Jace is a much better pick when it comes to the Clave's standards." The omega hastily peeked up at the man, noticing a flicker of emotion on Magnus' expression before dispersing.

Silence followed his words, making Alec fidget with the chair he sat in. The blue-eyed teen jumped when the warlock shot out of his own chair suddenly. "The Clave has low expectations then. That alpha is exactly the kind I dislike."

Alec's eyes narrowed at the warlock as he walked around the coffee table to his bar. "Don't talk bad about Jace. He is a good alpha." Again, the bowman noticed the warlock's hands clench before releasing moments later.

"An alpha should notice when the people around them are miserable-- which he doesn't. They should put others above themselves even when society tells them they are the top dog. That blonde boy only cares about his own well-being without taking into consideration those who will be affected." Magnus explained, pouring more alcohol into his cup. "Tell me, Alexander, when was the last time he said thank you? Or perhaps told you what a good job you did?"

The omega sat with eyes widening at the warlock. The raven-haired teen hadn't expected such a response from anyone-- especially an alpha. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he pushed himself out of his chair. "Jace has a lot of people to please-- he doesn't have time to worry about me. We are parabatai and I won't have you disrespecting him." The omega ignored the gut-wrenching response his body produced at his own words. Alpha or not-- Jace was his parabatai.

"My apologies," The warlock raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side with a drink in his hand. "I must have overstepped my bounds, however, you should think about what I have said. If he was as great as you mentioned, why is he letting someone like you get away?"

Alec recoiled back at the words in shock, "That isn't-- Jace doesn't--" The bowman was suddenly at a loss for words. The warlock always did this-- he made the omega confused with only a few words. "H-Hitting on me won't make me forget those remarks." He managed to regain his footing.

Magnus shot him an amused smirk, "I was hoping it would. Maybe I'll just have to try harder." He stated, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the bar top. "Are you sure it isn't working even a little bit?"

A scoff formed on Alec's expression, however, his anger was starting to lessen. "No. It isn't." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he started Magnus down.

"Of course not. I would have to compliment something people don't notice all too often. How about your fashion sense? To find two different black articles of clothing that actually look the same deserves some credit." Magnus appeared to relax along the bar top at his own words. He could tell the other was attempting to calm him back down. The archer didn't want to admit it, but the man was doing a very good job of it.

"I actually like my clothes, thank you," Alec muttered, Magnus' lip curved into a larger grin.

"Of course darling, I never sai--" The warlock's words were cut off with a chime coming from Alec's pocket. Pulling out his phone, Alec glanced down at the number. "It's Jace--," He muttered, noticing the dissatisfaction on Magnus' expression. Shooting an apologetic look to the warlock, Alec swiped his phone open to answer the call from Jace.

"Jace? What do you--"

"Where the hell are you?" Jace sounded concerned-- a small sense of worry blossomed into Alec's chest.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Alec questioned, turning around with worry edged into his face. "I am... out."

"I noticed-- you weren't in the Institute!" Jace stated over the phone making Alec bite down on his lip. "We have a problem. Clary's friend got injured. We are almost positive he was poisoned-- the Clave won't do anything to help him because he is a werewolf."

Alec processes the words, "Clary knew a werewolf?" He questioned disbelief in his words. How the hell did that woman manage to find so many downworlders when she hadn't even been a Shadowhunter?

"Knows-- and we have to do something about it." The bowman contemplated a response to the words, bringing a hand to his chin-- fingers tapping along his chin.

"Do we know what caused the injury? I could possibly try and figure out but without knowing that I don't know what to do." Alec told him, furrowing his eyebrows together, attempting to find a way to help.

Without realizing it, the warlock had moved closer to Alec. Suddenly the phone in his hand was taken from him, making Alec turn instantaneously to snap at Magnus.

"Bring him here," Magnus spoke over the phone, making Alec freeze. "Yes-- This is Magnus." The teen studied the man as he responded to Jace's questions with a perplexed expression. "No, I did not blackmail Alexander." The warlock's eyebrow twitched in agitation, "If you wish for my help, come. I don't care either way."

Alec could already tell Jace was not enjoying the conversation with Magnus. He coughed to hide a low chuckle that threatened to leave him. Magnus turned to eye him, a small smile on his lips in return. "As you wish." His hand gracefully moved to hand Alec his phone back. "He refuses to speak with me further."

The younger male snorts, taking the phone and putting it back to his ear. "If Magnus is going to help, that is our best option."

"Why are you at his house?" Jace questioned over the phone, ignoring Alec's words. "We can talk about this later. Don't you need to save that werewolf?"

Jace muttered a curse through the phone, "We will be there in 10 minutes. We are not done with this!" He exclaimed before the line went silent.

Frowning, he turned back to Magnus who had his back turned to him. "You didn't have to do that."

"The High Warlock never does anything he doesn't want to do," Magnus responded back with ease, taking another drink. "That man enjoys intruding on our us time doesn't he?" Alec heard the joking tone, yet a touch of exasperation in his words.

"That is Jace for you." The archer shrugged, not knowing what else to do. "Always needing a lift-- why do you think I bend over backwards to help him?"

Magnus threw him a look over his shoulder. "Why indeed." It wasn't a question, but Alec could tell the warlock knew exactly why. Instead of responding, he stayed silent waiting for the others to show up.

~  
Jace and Simon pulled the dark skinned male into the living room followed closely by Isabelle and Clary. The two managed to get him to the sofa, putting him down as gently as they could before collapsing.

Alec had pulled a few towels from Magnus' bathroom, wrapping up the injury with a few more. He could hear Magnus digging through his cupboards.

"Did you have to put him on the sofa?" Magnus whined, the bloody man being leaned against the furniture. "The table would have been better. I actually liked that fabric."

"Can't you just magic it away?" Alec questioned, pushing down to stop the bleeding on the man's chest.

"Naturally, but it doesn't change the fact that I would rather not." Magnus casually responded, digging through a few of his drawers. "It was a very nice sofa for what I got it for. Hard to get deals like that nowadays."

Alec rolls his eyes, "You mean free--"

"Can you guys do that later? He is bleeding out." Clary raised her voice, fear apparent in each word.

Magnus turned to give Clary judgemental stare, "I am working as we speak. Can't a guy flirt while he works?" He pulled out a bracelet with a pendant on it. "Due to the extreme measures of his injuries, I'll be needing help to keep my magic strong enough," He explained, putting the item on and walking over. He knelt down next to Alec, eyes flickering between the rest of the group. "I will be very weak and could possibly pass out." He twirled his hand, reaching out towards Alec. The teen gawked at the movements, a hint of confusion in his expression. "Your hand, darling. I'll need a bit of extra bite to my magic. Holding hands help."

Alec flushed, reaching out and to grasp the hand. "You can help him, right?"

"Of course, that is what I said correct?" The warlock threw a wink at Alec, intertwining their fingers before focusing back on Luke. "Just grasp onto my hand firmly. I would give other examples of how to grasp it, but I doubt you have done anything that comes to mind."

The bowman can't look up at the sudden choking noise coming from Jace a few feet away. Instead, he focused on the bloody werewolf as his face heated up even more. "Let's get this over with."

Magnus chuckled softly. Alec felt the shift in his shoulders at the close distance between them. The Warlock put his hand out, expression shifting to somber. The magic forming in the warlock's hand wasn't blue this time. Instead, a light white glow formed. Alec was entranced by the whimsical feeling that began to flow through him. His eyes became fixated on the Asain as he performed the operation. It was strange to see this side of the man. Alec was beginning to question how many different sides there were to this man. Every time he met him, a new side was uncovered. The omega was becoming more intrigued with each second they spent with each other.

It didn't take long for the alpha's skin to become drenched in sweat from his actions. Alec wanted to tell him to stop, that he had done enough, yet the words got stuck in his throat. Instead, his hand grasped tighter around the man's, wanting to show some form of comfort. Magnus took in a deep breath, Alec's attention focused solely on the man.

He gazed up to Jace, "He needs a break." The words left his lips before he could think about it, numbing at his own concern. "We keep this up much longer and he will pass out like he said he would."

Jace's appearance remained stoic, shoulders held stiff at the phrase. He seemed puzzled to Alec, yet the elder stayed silent. One thing he never could drop as an Omega is his content on waiting for a response.

"I am fine, Nephilim. He just needs another minute in the oven and all will be fine." Magnus broke the tension, shooting Alec a smile over his concern before returning to his work.

Alec's lips fell into a frown, and he shook his head stiffly. "Five minutes. If you aren't done in five minutes, we stop." He muttered to the warlock, shifting slightly on his knees.

The smile from before stays on Magnus' expression, "It's a deal." He agreed, forehead drenched. The blue-eyed male wanted to continue to argue but sighed and waited for the five minutes to be up. He counted down the time, feeling more anxious as time passed.

At four minutes, Magnus pulled his hand away. The warlock swayed, leaning heavily on Alec. "Told you, no need to worry." He brought his free hand up, patting Alec on the side of his cheek. "But it was nice to know you do care-- even a little bit."

"I never said I didn't." He huffed, making no move to get away from the man. The omega wished to curl further into the alpha's scent, taking in a deep breath. He wanted to take care of the alpha, something he never thought about before now. "Jace help me get him to his room so he can rest." Alec managed to say, knowing if they didn't move soon, the omega in him wouldn't be able to.

He was beginning to realize he had completely fucked himself over by coming back to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to aleccbane for betaing this chapter-- it probably was a bitch to go over >.


	6. We Are The Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking back on it, he had acted like a love-sick omega which made him dizzy. He barely knew the man, scolding himself for acting in such a way. The omega kept telling himself it was because it was the first time alpha seemed to pay attention to him instead of Jace or Izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This chapter.  
> I am not even gonna say anything until the end.

It had only been a few hours since the warlock had passed out on his bed. Alec watched over the sleeping man, foot jittering along the floor in restlessness. He leaned back in the chair wondering why he had done some things when the man had fallen into a slumber.

Even when Jace had been standing there, Alec couldn't think properly. It was as if his instincts had taken over-- his body moving on its own. He had done everything he could to make the other man comfortable-- from getting him an extra blanket to resituating his pillows under his head.

The bowman had felt the other's eyes on him as he shifted in his spot. They had questioned him sure, but the most he did was give a shrug and continue ensuring Magnus would be comfortable when he woke up. He knew it was not a response he should have given when Jace's eyebrows shot up with a hint of confusion. Even Izzy had grasped his shoulder and asked if he was going to be okay, to which he had just moved out of her grasp and went back to the alpha's bedside.

It made him get a headache as he thought about his actions. He knew the way he should have responded-- the words had been on the tip of his tongue. Yet, he reacted badly to the alpha being unconscious without being able to help. All that mattered in that instant was ensuring the warlock would get better.

The others had spoken about what they planned on doing in this situation. Who was going where-- yet Alec didn't care so much. They had gotten what they needed out of the Warlock and now didn't seem worried about him. It caused a sense of rage to form in his gut. He snapped at Clary more than normal, angry at the man laying out on the couch because the girl had brought her almost dead friend over.

It wasn't until Jace snapped at him to go in the other room that he stormed off. The archer made his way into the room where the warlock slept regaining his strength. He took a seat next to the bed, leaning back while keeping an eye on Magnus.

Thinking back on it, he had acted like a love-sick omega which made him dizzy. He barely knew the man, scolding himself for the way he acted. The omega kept telling himself it was because it was the first time alpha seemed to pay attention to him instead of Jace or Izzy.

It had only been a few minutes later that Jace came in and told him they were moving Luke to a safer location. All Alec could do was nod his head, and keep his eyes downcast. The younger didn't bring up their conversation over the phone, making Alec thankful over that fact.

However, now he sat waiting for the man to awaken. It had been hours of him going back and forth between sitting there, to pacing, to cleaning up the alpha's apartment. He was getting stir crazy waiting for the other to awaken.

After a few hours, Magnus let out a low groan, shifting to sit up. Alec moved on instinct, grasping his shoulders to steady him. "Are you okay?" He blurted out without thinking-- he seemed to be doing that a lot today.

The warlock seemed to realize who was helping him letting out a low chuckle, "Darling, I am always wonderful. You are just asking because I look horrid aren't you? My make-up is ruined." His hand moved out to pat Alec lightly, pushing himself up further. Steadying himself, Magnus turned to actually look at Alec. "Please tell me you weren't here the entire time. It would be beyond boring."

A flush spread against the omega's skin as he scoffed and looked away. "No. Why would I be that worried about you?" He muttered, a rapid shake of his head. "Not like you need it." He fell back into his chair, body shuffled awkwardly.

Silence followed his words, making Alec fidget with the armrest-- fingers gliding against the fabric. "Thank you, Alexander," Magnus said as Alec heard a shift in the bed once more. "Are you the one that got me an extra blanket as well? Honestly-- I got this one in Peru before I was banned from going there." His words were calm and collected-- yet still sounding tired.

Alec glanced back up, seeing Magnus giving him a kind smile. His hand moved up, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't want you getting cold after using up all your energy." He glanced at the blanket's pattern. "Doesn't look like it."

"Have you ever been to Peru? It most definitely has their flare. Maybe one day I'll take you-- once the ban is lifted, of course." Magnus waved his hand in a nonchalant way, standing up from the bed. He wobbled on his feet for a moment before regaining balance.

Alec was beside him in an instant, hands out to catch the warlock if he fell. "Oh please, I already told you I am fine." Magnus smacked his hands back lightly. "I am quite thirsty, however-- and no that is not an innuendo." He flashed the teen a grin at his words. The archer let out a huff, shaking his head. He reached over-- already having gotten a glass of water hours earlier when his instincts screamed at him to get everything ready for when the warlock awoke.

"Here," He shoved the cup at Magnus. The warlock eyed the glass, taking it in his hand with a hint of disdain, "I was hoping for something with a bit more... alcohol." Magnus brought the glass up to his lips, taking a sip with a quick flash at Alec.

"You need water, not liquor," Alec muttered scornfully, looking a bit pleased when the Asian took a drink.

"A bit warm. Am I allowed to get some ice in my water at this party?" Magnus chided, his words teasing the younger male. The bowman blinked back surprise, realizing the ice had melted long before the other man awoke. "Speaking of parties, should I be aware of anyone else still in my home?" Magnus said, breaking Alec out of his thoughts.

The shadowhunter shook his head, "The others left with Luke earlier. Jace said he would come by later to make sure everything is okay here." He explained, moving to the door and opening it. He waited for the alpha to make his way through before following after.

Magnus managed to move with ease, the flow in his movements a bit stiff compared to their usual nimble actions. "The young alpha is actually trying now. I'll have to give him a gold star." Alec heard the man mutter under his breath but decided not to comment back.

Taking a few more steps, the alpha moved over to his fridge and pulled out some ice cubes and plopped them into his drink. "I am sure you had lots of--" Magnus paused midsentence and glanced around the room. "Did someone clean?"

The raven haired teen coughed awkwardly, turning away from the alpha with a shrug. He couldn't get himself to respond to the question-- feeling flustered at informing the man it had been him.

Magnus raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the sudden lack of words leaving the archer. "Right. It must of magically happened after I healed that werewolf."

A chuckle left Alec at Magnus' comment, a grin on his lips. He began to relax in the other man's presence, eyes watching as Magnus took another drink of the water. His inner omega was beyond pleased to see the alpha taking care of himself and better than he was before.

The alpha seemed to be studying Alec closely. The omega making a face, "What?"

"Do you have any significant others, Alexander?" Magnus pressed suddenly, his lips curved into a smirk. "I am sure--" The warlock eyed Alec up and down, "He would be very worried about you being gone for so long."

Alec's eyes hit the ground, "I don't... I'm not..." He paused, "I am not seeing anyone." He decided on the wording, turning towards the man a bit more.

A sly grin grew on Magnus' lips, eyes gleam with interest. "What was that, darling?" He questioned, knowing exactly what the male stated.

"I... I just mean that I haven't been in a relationship... like that." The archer stated with a rush of words. His eyes glance down, hand moving to hide his reddening cheeks.

It wasn't until a hand intercepted his wrist that he stopped the motion. He kept his attention focused on the ground, ignoring the warm fingers wrapped around his wrist. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the memory of their first meeting flickering through his head. It was the same hand that stopped him before, making Alec's eyes focus on the hand.

"Does that mean you haven't been kissed?" The question sounded anything but innocent coming from Magnus, the bowman biting down on the inside of his cheek.

Alec brought his shoulders up into a shrug, "I am supposed to take care of Jace, Izzy, and the Institue. That takes up a lot of time."

The omega finally managed to glance towards Magnus' face. The warlock's expression showed interest, humor, and a hint of desire. Yet the male didn't do anything, instead studying the omega in return.

"I could always help you with that." The alpha stated suggestively, eyes flickering to Alec's lips before back up again. The thumping in Alec's ears from his pounding heart became more prominent at those words-- at least, that is what Alec believed until Magnus' expression changed to complete and utter frustration.

"T-That is probably Jace. I... I am gonna go--" He motioned over his shoulder with his free hand, a tingling sensation still rushing through him still enveloping him. He began to pull away, only to have the alpha's hand tighten around him and pull him back. Blinking back surprise, the shadowhunter opened his mouth to respond only to feel a brush of warmth against his lips-- cutting off any and all his words.

It wasn't what Alec expected, as Magnus tested the waters. The alpha's free hand's fingers move up, grazing through Alec's black hair. Alec stood shell-shocked as skilled lips caressed his own. The heat was gone only seconds after it started, making the teen stand dumbly in front of the warlock.

"I wanted to finish that conversation before that alpha ruined it again," Magnus said in a teasing tone. Alec brings a to skim over his now slightly wet lips. He heard another heavy knock on the door, still stuck in a trance, with the alpha. Magnus' grin grew wider, "Well go on Alexander. He is waiting for you, is he not?"

The omega suddenly snapped out of it, rushing to the door. He tripped half way across the room, almost face planting before saving himself from making a complete fool of himself. "Tell the blond one I said hello," Magnus said. Face flushed, he could feel Magnus' eyes on him as he ripped the door open-- Jace jumping at the hasty movement.

"Alec is Magnus--."

The archer just grabbed the other alpha, dragging him away from the door as he shut it. The red glow on his neck and face still prominent as he moved down the steps. "He's fine. Let's go." He muttered eyes cast down from where he walked.

Jace followed, attention snapping to the door then back at Alec. His eyebrows furrowed together but trailed behind the omega. Jace appeared to want to ask but refrained from doing so from Alec's expression.

They managed to make it a few blocks in silence before Alec let out a breath of relief. His body still shaking from the butterflies in his stomach. He could still feel the warmth engulfing him out in the cool air. He bit down on his lip, a finger moving up to rub against the heated skin.

"What the hell was that about?" Jace spoke up, "Because you practically were running away from that place."

Alec jumped, his mind being too focused on what had happened with the warlock. "I... It's nothing." He found his voice, straightening out his shirt as he spoke. "You know how Magnus gets."

Jace stayed silent, the only sound Alec knew he was following is the low shift of feet on the pavement. "Alec, we need to talk still... about what is going on with you."

Head snapping back, Alec's eyes narrowed slightly at the words. "What do you mean what is going on with me?" The ecstatic sensation filtering out of his system at the other's words.

"Look, Alec. I care deeply for you-- you're my parabatai." Jace seemed to be thinking deeply about his words, "But don't you think you have been spending way too much time with that warlock?"

The bowman's feet stopped dead in their tracks, turning to focus on the alpha he always looked up to. "What do you mean? I haven't gone there that often."

Jace's lips curved into a frown, making Alec's heart sink. He had done something to upset Jace to the point that he was giving him that look. "I am just saying, we know a lot about Magnus. He is a player and has been known to sleep around. Not only that but he is a downworlder."

The fear of upsetting Jace shifted suddenly to anger. Alec had always wished for Jace's attention to be on him-- to have his parabatai look at him like he looked at Clary. But now-- now it stung to the point of crushing him. "I have been spending too much time with a downworlder? At least, we know what to expect from him. You haven't listened to anything I have to say about that girl!" The words left him harshly, all his pent up anger now growing to full force.

Jace was taken aback a the sudden lash out at the woman. "Clary actually needs help! Magnus could just be playing you along to get information about the cup from Clary. Why did you bring her up?"

"Again you aren't listening to me." Alec ignored the need to cringe, grasping onto his anger and using it as a drive to actually talk with the alpha. "We know nothing about her except that her father is Valentine. At least we know who Magnus is. He helped you more than once for her! He was run ragged because you-- she needed his help." He let out a humorless laugh, "This is rich coming from you."

"Alec what the hell is wrong with you?" Jace's own voice began to rise in return to Alec's raising voice. "You never acted like this before the warlock showed up. Did he do something to you? I swear to god, I will kill him if he did."

"He didn't do anything. It's you, Jace. You are the reason I am acting this way. You are such an idiot! As parabatai, you should have listened to my worries. Instead, you attack not only me but Magnus?" Alec's skin crawls with warmth-- but this time, the heat is from outrage. "You trust Clary--" The name comes out with distaste, "who could be deceiving you just as much as Magnus. And if you must know, Magnus hasn't even asked about your stupid girlfriend since I went to his house."

Jace cringed back at the words thrown at him, his expression shifting to uncertainty. His body changed position, shoulders wide head up in an alpha's posture. "Alexander--"

"Don't go saying my name like you care now. I care. I do everything I can for you-- and this is what I get in return." He can feel himself cracking on the inside-- eyes becoming blurry. "I have always wanted your attention. Always. But I didn't know you would throw it in my face like this, Jace."

"I just want you to be worried about Mag--"

"No. Magnus is the one person who has actually looked at me instead of you. He might be a downworlder, but he knew--knows how miserable I am. You think you are a good alpha?" Alec paused, remembering Magnus' words from before about what an alpha should do. "You can't even tell when I have a secret. I have known you for years, and I have lied to you over and over but you couldn't tell that. How would you know if Clary is trustworthy when you can't even see what is right in front of you?!"

Confusion grew on Jace's expression, eyes widening in stunned silence. "A-Alec... Alexander." The shadowhunter's eyes flickered around with worry and turmoil. "I didn't mean for you to...I would do anything for you, Alec. That is why I want you to stay away from Magnus Bane."

Jace looked lost in the omega's eyes. Since the argument started, a splash of guilt formed in his gut. He tampered down that emotion, eyes focused on the alpha. "I should have noticed. But what are you talking about? What secret would you keep from me? If you did, I know you would have a reason to." He seemed to pause, eyebrows furrowing together,"Clary... I want to help her just like you helped me. Please-- I need help for her. I trust her more than Magnus-- that man has lived for hundreds of years. I don't want him to use you like he does everyone else?"

Alec let out a hollow laugh, "You two are great together. I hope it works out for you." The archer gave Jace a heartbroken, bitter expression. He clenched his eyes closed, the omega in him wanting to obey. "If you want me to stop seeing Magnus I will... but just know I don't know if I could forgive you for that." His eyes are filled with grief. "That is what a parabatai does right? It is a give and take."

Jace doesn't say a word, lips dry in shock. "Alec if you... I can't stop you from seeing Magnus. I just-- this isn't the way this was supposed to go."

"That is a yes right?" Alec tilted his head back giving Jace a sad smile. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the bowman nodded his head. "Head back to the institute. I'll be right behind you." The words sounded pleading to his own ears. "You have already done enough for one night don't you think?" Alec questioned, sounding tired suddenly.

The blond's expression showed his uncertainty-- obviously not wanting to leave the man alone. Alec motioned with his hand, "I promise."

Jace acknowledged Alec with a slow nod. "I'll... Call you if you aren't back in a few hours."

Alec could only watch as the one person he thought he loved tear down his world with one request. It hurt more than he thought it would. He couldn't tell if the pain was from the thought of Jace shattering him or not being able to see the alpha with cat eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cringes and waits for people to hate me at hte end of this chapter*  
> MY HAND SLIPPED OKAY.  
> BUT YEAH GDI JACE.


	7. Love Doesn't Come Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week. Alec had been doing everything Jace asked like helping Clary to train for one week. The omega had never been more miserable in his life.
> 
> In that time frame, he had snapped at anyone who so much as asked a simple questioned. He had regretted yelling at Izzy at one point, commenting on her revealing clothes which he regretted immediately. The archer wanted to apologize for his rude behavior but he couldn't stop being on edge. He never got sleep and, instead planned on how he could help the red-head some more. Even when he did tell Jace they should do it one way, Clary would say it wouldn't work and they would have to change it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *keeps rearranging chapters while I write them*  
> Wellllll.  
> This chapter was suppose to end later where the next chapter was gonna begin. INSTEAD YOU HAVE TO WAIT. OOPS?  
> ENJOY~

One week. Alec had been doing everything Jace asked like helping Clary to train for one week. The omega had never been more miserable in his life.

In that time frame, he had snapped at anyone who so much as asked a simple questioned. He had regretted yelling at Izzy at one point, commenting on her revealing clothes which he regretted immediately. The archer wanted to apologize for his rude behavior but he couldn't stop being on edge. He never got sleep and, instead planned on how he could help the red-head some more. Even when he did tell Jace they should do it one way, Clary would say it wouldn't work and they would have to change it again.

"That won't work!" Alec finally growled at Clary, eyes glaring daggers at her. "We need to stick with my plan that I actually planned unlike rushing in unprepared you stupid girl."

The room fell into silence when the blue-eyed archer finally snapped.

"What is your problem with me?! We already know it won't work. You just don't like me. So what is it? Is it because I have Jace's attention?" Clary appeared to be the first to gather her barings. The question made the omega clench his hands in anger.

"I don't like you because you don't think! You are going to get us all killed because of your mother who let herself get caught. Why should I like you?" The bowman sneered back, feeling his body shake with emotion. "You are the reason everyone here stopped paying attention to what reason is!"

Clary's eyes narrowed at his words, "I am? I never made them do anything. Why don't you stop acting like an omega and man up? Jace said he would help-- Izzy agreed. You are the only one forcing yourself to help me."

Alec flinched, expression masked within seconds. Izzy was by his side in an instant, placing a hand on his shoulder. The omega moved before she could comfort him, turning around and heading for the door. He couldn't handle it anymore. He couldn't take the ridicule from the beta or Jace.

"Alec wait--," He could hear Jace call out before he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving the room. The omega didn't think, his heart heavy as the feeling of betrayal rushed through him. His body moved to the exit of the institution, wanting-- needing to get out of the suffocating atmosphere.

"Hey wait up!" A voice Alec hadn't expected to call out did. Stopping midstride, he turned to find Simon's eyes watching him. "She... Clary is headstrong, she didn't mean that."

Staying silent, the archer just looked at the male expectantly. "What do you want?" His tone is void of any emotion, body stiff with anger. "I don't need to hear about you being sorry for her. She doesn't want my help, see if I care."

Simon's lips curved into a large frown and he gave a stiff shake of his head. "I didn't come here to apologize for her. But I thought-- Well Izzy gets worried about you. I can't help but agree with her." The other teen gave Alec an attempt at a grin, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't think-- you aren't going to do anything ludicrous are you? I mean I know Clary went too far." His tone shifted to a serious one making Alec raise an eyebrow.

"Why does it matter to you?" He questioned, cutting Simon off before he continued to ramble. "I am pretty positive I have insulted you more times than anyone else here-- not that you understand half of it with that thick skull of yours."

Simon rolled his eyes, "Haha-- laugh at the mundane." He muttered, shaking his head. "All I am asking is if you are okay? We might not be friends, but you have people that care about you, Izzy being one of them and I don't like seeing her upset."

Alec continued to frown. "I won't do anything irresponsible, mom. Now can I go?"

The vampire let out a sigh of relief before nodding vigorously. Alec doesn't wait for a response before he was out the doors of the institute.

~

Out of all the things Alec had done-- he knew this was going to be something he regretted. The taste of alcohol was strong on his tongue as he downed another shot. He could already hear Izzy having a heart attack about him going out drinking alone.

"I need another one," He muttered to the bartender-- who didn't appreciate his presence. Going to a downworlder's bar in the middle of the city just to stay away from Jace wasn't something he had planned on doing. It wasn't the best idea either, however it was one of the few places that put up wards against tracking. If Jace or Izzy wanted to find him-- they would have to look on foot. It was one of the few places Alec knew could keep him hidden from his siblings.

The two had already tried to call him on his phone multiple times, forcing him to shut off the cellular device. He had been half tempted to throw it against the wall but knew it would be counter-productive at this point.

When he first entered the bar, the bartender refused to serve him anything. It wasn't until he practically snapped out a threat that the man had poured him a drink. The bowman throwing down all the money he had in his pocket to keep getting drinks as quickly as possible.

Which is how he got exceedingly drunk within the first hour of being there. His head thumped against the bar, his fingers twirling his glass in his hand. He had hoped the alcohol would kill whatever rush of emotions he was feeling-- but more than anything he felt like the whole world was crushing him. The thought made him down another shot, nose scrunching together as the liquid ran down his throat-- a deep burn trailing behind.

"Someone looks lonely." A voice purred towards the archer, making Alec glance over. A woman, definitely not human, stood at his side with a gleam in her eye. "My name is Emelia."

"Not happening," Alec grumbled, pushing his shot glass back to the bartender who took it resentfully.

The woman didn't seem to take his words into consideration, leaning closer and placing a hand on his arm. "Don't be so crude, darling." The nickname made him cringe, as he pulled out of her reach. It had been the same thing Magnus called him multiple times. She appeared to take offense to the action, eyes narrowing. "I like a bit of danger-- and seeing a shadowhunter in a place like this, of course, would bring up questions."

Alec scoffed, turning to glare at her, "I said I wasn't interested, so back off."

"What is wrong? I am sure I can make you feel better." She moved, running a hand along Alec's arm. The omega shifted uncomfortably at the action.

"You aren't my type." He tried again, about to pull his arm away when she grasped it a bit tighter.

"I am everyone's type--"

"Child of the Night, I will give you two seconds to release the shadowhunter or I may do something regretful." A voice that Alec knew all too well cut her off. The blue-eyed teen froze, shoulders stiffening as he felt eyes trailing his back.

"Magnus Bane? I don't see how this has anything to do with you." Emelia stated, looking beyond peeved at being interrupted.

Alec managed to peek at Magnus whose attention shifted to the vampire. "I don't enjoy requesting twice, doll." The term sounded like acid as they left the Warlock's lips. "Take this and leave. Now." He motioned to a wine glass in his hand, cat-eyes shone with distaste at the woman. With a huff, the vampire released Alec, grasping the drink and waltzed away at her ruined evening.

The black-haired teen focused back on the bar top, posture stiff with discomfort. He didn't expect to find the man at such a place. Lips fixed in a frown, he motioned for the bartender to get him another drink. The man glanced back and forth between Magnus and him before shaking his head. Alec scoffed, knowing full well the warlock was the cause of the reluctant attitude he was receiving.

Hands clenching, Alec shot a glare over his shoulder at the man. "How long have you known I was here?" He questioned, hand wiping at the imaginary dust on the bar top. "I didn't even see you."

"I heard you yelling at Mr. Cage when you first got here. Did you really expect him to get you a drink simply because you were yelling?" Magnus informed the teen, taking a seat on the stool next to him. "Personally, I wasn't going to get involved, but it appeared as if you really needed a drink. I assumed you would refuse one from me if I even offered since you ignored all my texts."

Alec recoiled at the other man's words, hands clamped down on the bar. "Maybe I just needed you to take a hint." He grumbled- his words sounded slurred to his own ears. He might have had a bit more than he realized after a moment. "If I'm not going to get anymore, I am leaving." He pushed himself up stumbling from his seat and was about to fall flat on his face only to be caught by nimble fingers.

"Really Alexander. As if I would allow you to wander the streets as you are now? Even if I am disappointed in your lack of response, I won't let you get brutally murdered by demons in an alley due to your drunken haze." Alec just gave the man a horrified expression at his words, the alpha waving off his concern. "I stated I was going to ensure that didn't happen."

The bowman took in a deep breath, pulling his arm away from Magnus. He moved towards the door, still wobbly on his feet but making it less obvious. "Like I care. Do whatever you want." He grumbled-- the pain that had been in his chest lifting slightly at his words.

Magnus didn't respond, instead trailing behind the man watching him with sharp eyes. Swinging the door open, Alec exited the bar hearing swift feet follow behind him.

"Are you going to tell me what exactly caused you not to respond? I highly doubt my kissing skills were that distasteful." Magnus questioned after a few minutes of silence.

Alec tried not to wince, keeping his face blank of emotions. His instincts wanted him to turn around and beg for forgiveness-- yet the other part was grasping tightly to Jace's request. The alcohol flowing through his system did not help his back and forth decisions. "The kiss wasn't bad." He grumbled, taking a few more steps.

"Oh? So it was something else? My comment about Jace? I do believe the other alpha is getting a bit better. Not that it is much of an improvement." Magnus informed Alec making the omega stop walking. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes focused on the warlock.

"He doesn't like you." The words were blurted out before Alec could stop them. "Says you are gonna end up just trying to use me." He paused, "Probably shouldn't be saying that. Stupid vodka..." His hand moved up to rub his head.

Magnus let out a snicker at the omega's lack of control after drinking so much. "Ah-- so perhaps it wasn't you that wanted to stop talking?" A scoff formed on Alec's expression before he turned to continue walking away from the Warlock.

"That isn't what I said," Alec muttered, shaking his head as he spoke. He didn't need to cause more mayhem than he already had.

"But it was implied." Magnus responded smoothly. "It seems I was wrong-- that alpha has taken quite a few steps back." The cat-eyed man said, appearing more amused than anything. With a quick glance back, Alec could see outrage in the man's eyes, which was hastily covered up.

The blue-eyed teen's lips curved into a pout. "I still can't talk to you."

"He didn't say anything about listening did he? Maybe I should try calling instead. You don't even have to say a word-- I'll just tell you how lovely your messy black hair is." Magnus took a few large strides making it so he was next to the other male. "You wouldn't be breaking his rules then would you? You aren't seeing nor talking to me."

"I don't think that is what--"

Magnus lifted his hand up, cutting the bowman off. "I don't care what he wants. What do you want Alec?"

Alec stopped midstep, eyebrows furrowing together in thought at the question. He hadn't been asked that-- even Izzy didn't ask him. What did he want? "I don't know what I want," He answered truthfully, not having any idea.

The warlock watched the puzzled expression with mild understanding. "Then I am going to keep asking you that until you have an answer."

Keeping his face blank, he tried to read the other man with a flicker of confusion on his face. Why did the alpha care that much? They only spoke a few times here and there-- it wasn't as if they were lovers or friends. "Why?"

"Because everyone deserves to be happy at least once in their lives." The thoughtful expression Magnus sent to him was more than Alec ever thought he would get. "You aren't, are you? Why continue doing everything for everyone when all you do is make yourself miserable?"

The Nephilim responded, "Because I love them. If they can be content with their lives, then I am doing my job as a big brother."

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus' eyes developed to have a tenderness. "They are your siblings too. They would want you to have enjoyment in the things you do."

The words don't match the actions Alec had with his Parabatai. "I want you to call." The words were soft under his breath.

"I will." Magnus stated with ease, a smile playing on his lips. "Since you asked so nicely."

Alec continued to stare at the man-- it wasn't rejection. If anything, it was acceptance. A warmth bloomed in Alec's chest as he watched Magnus. He wanted to do something he shouldn't-- but he hadn't listened to his conscious for most of the day. Why start now?

Alec reacted. The liquid luck he drank at the bar making him push forward. Hands moved up, grasping the man's sparkly suit and pulled. His lips crashed against Magnus', the other tasting like a fruity mixture--probably an alcoholic beverage of his own. His kiss was sloppy compared to the light brush he remembered from the warlock. He tried to do the same movements that he cold remember. Yet, Magnus didn't seem keen on responding to his advancement. It felt as if he were trying too hard. Too much pressure. Too much teeth. Just too much.

Magnus didn't pull away, however, he placed his hand on Alec's chest with a gentle shove. The archer let out a low grunt, releasing the shirt in his hand. He took a couple steps back, breath ragged and heart pumping. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the man again-- but the expression on the magic user's face made his eyes shift away.

"Alexander..." The tone the alpha used made the omega flinch away. "As much as I wish to ravish you right now, I don't take advantage of drunk men or women."

"You sure that's what it is?" Alec muttered, feeling flustered and humiliated at his actions. He should have known the alpha didn't want him right now. Maybe it would be better this way-- Alec could get over this eventually. With the response he got from Magnus, he could continue to follow Jace's rule. He could ignore the man. It would be easy.

Magnus' expression shifted to disapproval, "I really do mean what I say. Please don't take this as a form of rejection."

The archer shook his head, "I get it." His tone was harsh. The alcohol had just made him jump the gun. He didn't need an alpha anyways-- he made it this long without someone over his shoulder. "I can make it back by myself. I don't need a babysitter." Alec could feel a slight twinge of regret forming in his stomach.

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows together, "I must say you are a chaotic drunk. One minute you are attempting to make out with me and the next you are scolding me. I don't care for it."

The sarcasm in the man's words made Alec want to smile, but he managed to refrain. "Well, now you know what it feels like." The bowman turned and began walking again. He couldn't get attached-- the kiss was just him being stupid.

He could still hear the scuffle of feet on the pavement. "I thought I said I don't need you."

"You did. I just happen to be going in the same direction as you." Magnus' lie was easily spotted with his words, causing the omega to roll his eyes.

"You just don't listen do you?" Magnus flashed Alec a smirk, eyes shone with mischievousness.

The smirk made Alec's heart flutter in his chest, something he shouldn't even be having. He knew he had asked the man to call-- it had been selfish of him. It was his omega instincts trying to take over once more. The warmth terrified him. He couldn't bring himself to say anything else-- worried that he may fall back into what he tried to stay as far away from as he possibly could.

"But you know-- that is half the fun of having me around."

This was definitely bad.


	8. Lighter Than A Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't until they were right in front of the institute that Alec realized he needed to go inside. Instead, he stood, shifting right next to the door. "You uh... I'll head back in now," he pointed to the door over his shoulder, but made no move to go inside.
> 
> Magnus let out a laugh, "That is what one does when they get home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE ARE. NEXT CHAPTER UP AND READY.  
> Just a heads up-- some the warnings for this story are present in this chapter. If you don't do well with some of the tags, tread carefully.
> 
> THANK YOU TO BOTH ALECCBANE ABD SUNSHINEANDLOLLIPOPSTHINGS ON TUMBLR FOR BETAING~

  
The walk back to the institute had been pleasant. Magnus had spoken about a few past deals he had made. It was surprising how much the warlock was willing to share even if it didn't really deal with him. The entire time Alec was enraptured about Magnus’s past.

It wasn't until they were right in front of the institute that Alec realized he needed to go inside. Instead, he stood, shifting right next to the door. "You uh... I'll head back in now," he pointed to the door over his shoulder, but made no move to go inside.

Magnus let out a laugh, "That is what one does when they get home."

Face flushing, Alec allowed a scoff on his expression. "Fine, I'll go in now."

The warlock raised an eyebrow as Alec once again remained still. "That is a marvelous way of opening your door." He paused, "If you want a goodnight kiss, I am sorry to say I can't give you one." He smirked, "I doubt I would stop with just a kiss after all."

Alec was about to respond when the door behind him was shoved open, making Alec cringe as the door slammed into his side. "Hey! I am standing right here." He turned to face Isabelle who had shoved the door open.

"Where the hell have you been? Jace and I have been looking all over for-" Isabelle started to yell, only noticing Magnus standing a few feet away seconds later. The blue-eyed archer didn't look at the expression on the man's face, but from Izzy's reaction, it must have been amusing.

"I was out," Alec muttered, moving in past his little sister to head to his room.

Isabelle reached out, grasping his arm to stop him. "Oh no. We need to talk. But first..." The woman turned to Magnus. "Where was he?" she questioned the other alpha.

"I’m right _here_. I can answer that," Alec grumbled, scoffing at Isabelle's reaction.

"I would ask you, however, you reek of alcohol - and I know you weren't at Magnus' because that would have been too easy," Isabelle snapped back, eyes narrowing at her older brother. "If someone’s phone hadn’t been off when I tried calling, I wouldn't be acting like this. We were worried!"

Alec moved to rub the back of his head, "I'm sorry..." He glanced at the floor, obviously upset over the alpha's words. "I just needed some time away, okay? I can go out drinking without a babysitter."

"Now it wasn't that bad for either of you. I just wished to ensure Alexander made it home alright," Magnus cut in to stop the argument. "Plus, I got to spend some time with this lovely creature," he winked, a smirk on his lips.

Alec felt his face heating up at the flirtatious words, as a small squeak left Isabelle's. "I’m here now, so go away," he motioned with his hand, pulling out of Isabelle's arms.

Magnus began to pout. "He just never is nice to me is he?" he questioned Isabelle with a sarcastic edge. "He’ll warm up to me eventually."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, he will," Isabelle spoke over Alec, making the elder shake his head.

Magnus let out a low laugh, eyes gleaming with humor at the response he got from both of them. "I must be off now. I have to go do something- as I was telling Alexander."

Alec raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest at the warlock's words. "I thought that was a lie."

Magnus tilted his head to the side, "I was, but I have to keep up appearances, darling. And you look about ready to fall over due to your alcohol consumption."

"I'll make sure he gets to bed," Isabelle stated, already showing interest in the new development. "Thank you again, Magnus."

Magnus gave an exaggerated wave. "So long. I will see you soon, Alexander. Isabelle."  
He bowed his head to the woman slightly before moving back to the door.

Alec could feel his throat constrict as Magnus exited. His instincts were telling him to trail behind the other alpha- leaving him frozen in his spot.

"Come on, Alec. I swear we’re going to talk about this in the morning." Isabelle sounded stern, but the omega allowed the alpha to lead him towards his room.

~

The archer laid in bed trying to sleep. Every time his eyes closed his thoughts would lead to the warlock like a moth drawn to a flame. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Shaking his head, he stood up, a hand moving up to rub his eyes. Standing up he stumbled out of his room towards the bathroom. Taking in a few deep breaths he turns on the sink to rinse of his face.

Alec felt the warmth coursing through him. He couldn't stand it. The idea that he was starting to like the alpha made him cringe as he grasped the sink in front of him. It was like with Jace, only this time, the man flirted back with him. It made him feel wanted- but this frightened the omega. He had lived so long in the shadows and to have someone's attention wasn't something he was used to-nor wanted.

Jace had told him to stay away from Magnus and he had broken that promise. It was as if his insides were being torn in two different directions. On one side was Magnus, who filled him with pride, fondness, and appreciation. On the other was Jace, whom he had known all his life, and who always counted on him to do as he asked. He wanted to follow both alphas' ruling, but no matter what he tried he felt he was betraying one of them.

It was too much.

Jace had been there his entire life. Of course, his instincts told him to go with the alpha he had known the longest. It was a simple decision. That didn't stop the infatuation he held with the warlock. If he wanted to stop, he needed- he had to stop feeling. In his drunken haze, he stumbled over to his dresser drawer. Pulling out the bottle he had had for years now, he moved back to the bathroom to get a cup.

While filling the cup, his attention was focused on the medicine bottle in his hand. Grasping the bottle, he turned it to the side reading the label. It had been the same for three years now- only minor changes. After opening the cap, Alec grasped one of the pills and shoved it in between his lips. Drinking some water with the medicine, he waited for it to work.

Nothing changed. The archer didn't move for 10 minutes but could still feel the swell of emotions in him as he let out a low curse, hand curling into a fist. Without thinking, he grabbed another pill. He could feel the small capsule move down his throat with the water. He needed to stop what was happening to him-he had to. Three years of his life were spent ensuring that no one knew what he was. Having feelings and thoughts about the warlock were going to make him come undone.

The glittery eyes that always seemed to spot him when the warlock was present made him shiver. He could remember the amused grin on Magnus' curled lips before the warlock would let out a laugh. The pills weren't working. They weren't helping him forget the gleam of mischievousness Magnus had when he flirted with Alec. Pounding his hand against the sink, he poured a handful of pills in his hand-too many to count. Shoving a large portion into his mouth, he grabbed his cup and swallowed them all in one go.

He didn't know how long he stood there until a knock on the door made him jump. He quickly turned his attention to the door. "What do you want?" he called through the door, a new feeling growing in him. This time, it hurt. His hand reached over to grasp his stomach. "I'm busy."

"As if you need the bathroom that long, Alec," Izzy called through, voice annoyed. "I came to check on you after sending Magnus away. I’m sure you’re too drunk to function right now." There was a pause, "I am still angry about what you did."

Pain blossomed in his stomach as he took in a deep breath. "Go away Izzy." Alec's voice sounded ragged, his body starting to perspire from the medication and the alcohol. "Find a different one to use."

Silence followed his words before she hit the door again, "Alec- Are you okay? Is something wrong? Open the door." The alpha's voice held a hint of worry.

The alcohol and pills blended together, making Alec woozy as he swayed against the sink. He couldn't get himself to respond this time as his fingers curled around the curve of the sink. Nausea hit him as the world began to spin.

"Alexander!" Isabelle's voice sounded far away. He was unable to focus on anything other than keeping his feet steady. "Open this door right now."

He opened his mouth to respond, a dry heave interrupting him. His body was rejecting the capsules he had taken. Bringing a hand to his lips, he tried to stop the medicine from leaving his system. His world was suddenly turning sideways and his skin felt cold as the air rushed around his body. His body slammed against the ground. A few items along the sink hit the floor next to him from his attempt at staying up. He moved a hand against the hard floor, pushing against it in an attempt to get back up. His body felt weak and unsteady as he tried to push off the ground.

"Alec, what was that noise?!" Isabelle's voice sounded distant as his world started to become hazy. He barely noticed the door handle shaking vigorously in an attempt to get it open. Another voice joined in the commotion before the door was slammed open. The bowman flinched when warm hands were placed along the side of his face. "Alec- look at me." Eyelids heavy, Alec attempted to look up, staring at Isabelle.

"Couldn't wait five minutes for the bathroom," he slurred. Alec didn't know how many words he actually managed to get out, but judging from the fearful expression on Isabelle's face, it wasn't enough. She turned away, talking to the person behind her, her words rapid and frantic. The last thing he remembered was Izzy's eyes on him before his word turned to darkness.

~

The first thing Alec noticed was the pain in his stomach. Letting out a groan, he opened his eyes, staring at his bedroom ceiling with a hint of confusion. The archer couldn't seem to remember what had happened, only a rush of images going through his mind. A hand moved up to rub his temple, pain blossoming throughout his body.

"That was quite a foolish thing you did last night," a flat voice next to his bed stated, startling him. His eyes landed on Magnus, who looked displeased. The warlock had dark circles under his eyes, his usual flamboyantly styled hair laying flat against his head. His leg overlapped his other, his hands rested on his knee. "When I received a call from your phone, I wasn't expecting it to be the daylighter asking me to get back here as quickly as possible."

Alec took a moment to wrap his head around what the warlock was saying. Simon called him? He thought Isabelle was the one who found him- but it would make sense with the door. "What happened?" he muttered, still trying to piece his memories together.

"What--" Magnus' expression flickered furiously before shifting back to impassive. The man pulled his hand away, grasping something on the counter and holding it out in front of Alec.

The bowman paled drastically at the bottle in the man's hand. "Where did you get that?" he questioned, reaching out to take the offending medicine out of Magnus' hand. His heart pounded loudly against his chest, panic flooding his system.

The container was pulled out of his reach by the alpha, eyes glowering at him. "I received it from Isabelle after I arrived to save your life. I needed to know what poison you had to stop it from traveling through your system. She was very adamant about not telling me. It took five minutes before she finally threw it at my face."

Alec sat stiffly, watching for any changes in the man's expression. "So you know." It sounded wounded and defeated. Shoulders pushed up, he tried not to show the dread forming in him.

"What I know right now is that a stupid Nephilim decided to take pills with alcohol which almost got killed him! What were you thinking that you needed to take so many? If I hadn't been able to find all of them, do you know what could have happened to you?" The alpha's words made Alec flinch, his eyes downcast as he focused on his blanket.

He stayed silent, searching for the right words. "I needed... I had to get rid of these foolish emotions." His hands clenched his blanket as he got scolded by Magnus. He had been yelled at by Jace before, but he had never felt such shame as he did now.

"Why? Explain it to me so I can understand," Magnus snapped, clearly getting to the end of his rope. His voice sounded sharp-- with a side of misery woven in. "Help me understand."

Alec blinked, closing his eyes as he thought about how to explain to the alpha what his life was like. "Did you know the Clave states that male omegas are an abomination? They’re lower than regular omegas to the point that they can get locked up." He can remember the fear that coursed through him at sixteen years old. His secret was out and suddenly he was back to being that child all those years ago. "I can't... I can't let myself become that. Emotions are a distraction. Even you liked me better as a beta."

"Who says I didn't know?" Magnus asked, his voice no longer holding an edge, instead sounding worried. The sentence made the omega's head snap up with confusion. He had been so careful about other man not finding out.

"How did you know?" the omega questioned.

Magnus studied the omega, leaning back in the chair he sat in. "I wasn't positive. However, I have lived long enough to see certain characteristics that are similar to an omega's outward appearance," he explained.  
The idea that someone could tell what he was made Alec’s heart stutter. Magnus’s eyes traced Alec's face during a drawn out silence. "How long have you been on them?"

Alec's expression flickered to confusion before Magnus shook the container in his hand. Understanding formed on the omega's face. "Since the start."

The frown on Magnus' face deepened, concern etched on his face. "You’re supposed to take breaks from this medicine every six months. One heat during that time is ideal to stay healthy."

His words hit Alec like a ton of bricks. "I couldn't. Not with- Izzy is the only one who knows. You can't tell anyone. I have to keep taking them!" Alec started to sound frantic, panic blossoming on his face. "I don't have an alpha to share them with and then the Clave would find out. I have to take them."

Magnus watched the younger male's reaction, his expression looking more displeased the more Alec spoke. He appeared to be deep in thought. "We should go on a date."

The request made the omega blink in confusion, "What?" He couldn't have heard that correctly.

"A date- I suppose you haven't been on one. Two people go out and have dinner, possibly have a few drinks-- after tonight, I don't think that will be happening." The last part is muttered under Magnus' breath. "Together-- date."

Alec can't resist rolling his eyes at the man's antics-- cringing at the second part. "And why would we do that?" He was beginning to sound suspicious.

Magnus let out a long sigh, shaking his head. "We will go on one date. If you don't care for my company I won't stop you from taking this medicine." He moved the bottle in his hand. "However, before the date, you can't take any to try and get rid of the excess amount that managed to get in your system."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why should we should go on a date?" Alec gave Magnus a critical look. He was met with silence for a moment, making him furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "Well?"

"I am an alpha, Alexander. I want to go on a date with you so we can get to know each other. That’s what people usually do when they wish to start a romantic relationship." Magnus had tilted his head to the side, "One date. If you decide you don't care for my attention I’ll give you your medicine back. However, if you wish to go on another..." the warlock trailed off, "You can spend your heat with me."

Alec froze, processing Magnus’s words. His mind split in a million different directions. He didn't want to refuse. He wanted to accept the offer. "If I don't take those pills, my omega pheromones would be easily recognised."

Magnus nodded his head, "It would."

"The Clave would find out," Alec added after the man's words.

"They might. But I wouldn't allow them to do anything to you, Alexander." Magnus sounded as sure as any alpha Alec had come across. It was strangely comforting for the omega.

"Just one date. If it doesn't work…" he watched Magnus' expression shift until he was beaming at the omega.

"…We end it," Magnus suggested again, knowing Alec agreed.

Alec rubbed the back of his head, "Okay."

"That is wonderful news! I'll plan it all out. How does Friday sound? That will give you a bit of time to recuperate after..." The warlock trailed, eyes glancing up and down Alec before turning back to his face. "I'll make all the plans. You don't worry about anything else." Magnus stood up, leaning in close to Alec. Alec eyed Magnus as he leaned in, placing a light kiss on his forehead. "Just don't do something this stupid again, yes?"

Face heating up at the action, the archer bit down on his lip. Shifting under the Alpha's attention, Alec managed a nod. "I won't."

"Marvelous." The warlock paused, "I am going to get your sister and that alpha now," he stated, taking a step back. "Those two were worried about you- Isabelle knows everything. We managed to tell the other you were poisoned while out this evening." Relief swept through Alec, glad to hear his cover wasn't blown. "Try not to stay up too late. You need to recover." He moved towards the door opening it and giving a small wave. "I'll see you very soon."

Alec watched the door close, the warmth he tried to diminish the night before coming back in full force. Even with his aching body, Alec still enjoyed the alpha's presence. He hoped that maybe the date would go well.


	9. Where Do We Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec couldn't tell who was going to be worse-- Isabelle or Jace. At this moment in time, he felt Isabelle's reaction was at the top of his list of horrible interactions after the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. I apologize for not really uploading anything for a week. My classes decided to make it so 3 papers were due within the past 2 weeks. Kinda took over my writing time for the most part. SO HERE WE ARE! ENJOY~

Alec couldn't tell who was going to be worse-- Isabelle or Jace. At this moment in time, he felt Isabelle's reaction was at the top of his list of horrible interactions after the night before.

"You said you would be careful!" Isabelle paced the floor, her normally calm exterior out the window. Simon stood off to the side, eyes flickering between the woman and Alec. He didn't seem like he wanted to be there either. "Simon even asked you not to do anything stupid and you still managed it."

"I really don't want to get in the midd--," Simon was cut off by Isabelle's harsh glare thrown his way.

Alec scoffed, eyes glaring down at the blanket resting on his lap. "I get it-- I did something I shouldn't have."

"Jace is supposed to be the one that does the stupid things. You always stop him-- not the other way around, Alec." Isabelle stopped in her movements, crossing her arms over her chest beside Alec's bed. "You're the elder aren't you? That is what you tell us all the time." Her tone sounded stiff to his ears.

Alec brought a hand to rub his head, eyes closing with disdain. "Okay-- I messed up big time. Seriously, Izzy. Calm down." He glanced up to the alpha with hesitation. "I was stupid. I was over-thinking everything and let it get the best of me. I promise not to do it again."

"The over-thinking or the... medicine?" Izzy's eyes were focused on the omega, eyebrows furrowed together in worry and concern. Alec could tell she was attempting to hide the rage of emotions inside her. He had the same expression on his face more often than not. Putting a hand out, he grasped one of hers. The alpha didn't pull away, holding the omega's hand firmly. "You scared me, Alec. You were on the floor. I didn't know how to react."

Alec flinched at the words, fingers rubbing soothing circles on the back of Isabelle's hand. "I'm sorry, Izzy." He murmured, wanting to take back what had happened. "I... I was just stuck between a rock and a hard place. It didn't help that I was drunk."

"Which is another thing we are going to talk about!" She huffed before, furrowing her eyebrows together. "What does that even mean? What is going on Alec?" Izzy's lip pursed out in displeasure, her eyes scanning Alec.

"Maybe-- you shouldn't ask him that so soon?" Simon piped up having wandered around the room looking at Alec's things. "I mean he did just take a lot of omega suppressants. I am sure that would screw with your system. Give him a day or two before bombarding him."

Recoiling back at his words, Alec retracted his hands from Isabelle's. He took a deep breath, eyes focused back down in regret. One hand moved up to scratch the back of his head again, attempting to come up with a way to explain.

Izzy turned to shoot Simon a glare, irritation presenting itself on her expression. "Not now, Simon."

"Did he find out because of..." Alec trailed, words hushed under his breath. He didn't like the sudden increase in people knowing his deep dark secret. It wasn't going to be much of a secret if this kept up.

"Actually-- I knew before." The statement rolled off of Simon's lips making Alec's eyes shoot up with confusion and a hint of surprise.

"What?" His shoulders hunched in misery at the thought. What had given him away this time? He had been overly careful the past couple weeks because of Magnus. His mind began to calculate what gave him away.

"We'll talk about that later. Alec... Alexander. What do you mean?" Isabelle cut between the two, attention still focused on Alec.

Alec sighed, eyes glancing up at Simon before going back to Isabelle. "Jace and I had a disagreement about something... I'll be fine Izzy. I promise to talk to him about it."

"So it is Jace that is causing all of this. I should have known that idiot did something." Isabelle muttered, putting a far too innocent look on her face when Alec shot her a glare.

"It isn't Jace's fault, he just... is trying to look out for me," Alec grumbled, looking away with a scoff.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, not appearing all too convinced by the elder's words.

"Like he always does," Simon grunted off to the side, making Alec shoot another glare-- this time at Simon.

"Can we stop with the whole blaming Jace for my problems? Because it isn't all just about him." Alec tried to take some of the heat of his parabatai. Sure the younger of the two didn't listen to Alec all the time-- but the archer was used to it. Jace always requested things from Alec, which is why he was dreading seeing the alpha after breaking his rules. "I am going to figure out my problems. Can you stop?"

Isabelle let out a long-winded sigh, "I won't push-- but if you aren't better in a few days, I swear I will hit Jace where it hurts. Don't think just because he's family that I will go easy on him."

"Do you go easy on anybody?" Simon question making Izzy's lips curve into a large smirk.

"No, Simon. She never does." Alec informed the other, returning her grin with a meager smile of his own. "Should have figured that out before joining our group, mundane."

Simon moaned, "I am not even a mundane anymore."

~

Alec was wrong-- this was much worse than Izzy. He could feel Jace's attention focused solely on him.

He had attempted to stay put in his bed, but after having Jace sit there staring at him, the bowman had to get up. He shuffled through a few papers he had placed on his desk feeling the alpha's eyes trail after him. This wasn't going to end well.

"Izzy is going to get pissed if you don't sit back down," Jace commented with a hint of humor as well as apprehension in his voice. "I will never hear the end of how I couldn't keep you in bed."

"Can everyone stop being so concerned? I think I can decide my own limitations." Alec stated, biting down on his lip.

Jace let out a low laugh, "Don't blame me when a whirlwind comes in here-- I just don't want to be dragged into the middle of it." The younger attempted to get the blue-eyed male to relax. His words only making Alec become stiff.

"Jace, I.... There is something I need to tell you." Hands fidgeting with his desk, Alec glanced away from Jace. His heart pounded in his chest. He was going to have to tell Jace what happened eventually.

Jace was silent for a minute, "Well? What happened Alec? You have been acting strange since I came in here. And not the 'I almost died' strange." Jace joked, lips curving up into a grin while his eyes shown with deep concern.

Taking in a deep breath, the archer turned away, messing with a few papers he had placed on his desk. "Ah well..." He paused, tapping his hand against the table to try and calm his nerves. "Magnus may have asked me out for a few drinks this Friday." The words come out in a rush under his breath. He clenched his eyes closed, waiting for the other male to tell him not to go.

"He did what?!" Jace practically yelled at Alec making the omega flinch at the noise. Keeping his attention on his desk, his shoulders stiffened as he tried to think of a way to respond, worry flowing through him. He could always call and cancel with Magnus if he needed. The store would give him a refill of his medicine so he wouldn't need to be concerned about that. "What did you tell him?" The alpha broke him out of his thoughts.

Flashing a look over his shoulder, Alec could see the resentment on Jace's expression. "I uhh..." Bringing a hand up he scratched the back of his head, "I thought since he did save my life... it wouldn't be a problem to go out with him." He clenched his hands, eyes focused on the papers in his hand. He should have known it was going to end badly. Had he been thinking clearly the night before he would have turned down the warlock the second he suggested it. Now he was stuck in between Jace and Magnus once more.

Jace's expression seemed to shift into having a hint of understanding before the alpha shook his head. "You have to cancel. He isn't to be trusted Alec! At least not alone."

Alec's eyes met the floor with a mix of emotions coursing through him now. He had hoped-- wanted, Jace to agree without having this happen. Yet, he knew it was unlikely for Jace to flip to agree with the archer suddenly.

Alec cringed back when the door was swung open in an instant, eyes flashed over to the door. He tried not to let out a groan at the arrival of Magnus. He decided this was the worst timing the other alpha could have had. "Alexander," The warlock stated, a large bouquet of flowers in hand, "It is good to see you up and walking around."

"Magnus now isn't--." The bowman's words were cut off when the flowers were shoved into his chest by the warlock. His eyes snapped over to Jace with a hint of worry. The blond's shoulders were stiff, eyes narrowed at Magnus. "Magnus, thank you but--"

"I was going to get you some cologne to go with it, but nothing smelled right for you. Your natural scent is much more inviting anyways." Magnus didn't seem all too keen to let Alec finish his sentence, a bored expression falling on his face when he noticed Jace. "Ah, Wayland-- I didn't see you there." His tone changed to flat in an instant.

The sudden tension in the room growing tenfold the longer they both stood in each other's presence. The omega shifted, opening his mouth before clamping it shut.

"What are you doing here, Bane?" Jace's words could cut steel with the tone he used. "I told the Institue to ensure you didn't come in here."

"You're the one that made it so difficult to sneak around?" Magnus responded with a light tone-- a slight edge easily heard. "I am sorry to disappoint you, dear, but I pride myself on being a High Warlock. Your little tricks aren't going to do. It helped to have a bit of inside help."

Jace didn't take to kindly to the response he received standing up with a snarl. "Get the hell out of here. I can tell you, Alec doesn't want your company."

The archer in questioned stiffened as his name was brought up. This was not going to end very well for any of them. "Jace that isn't--," A glare was shot his way, making him freeze again. His insides churned at the look he received, quickly ending any words that were going to fall from his lips.

"Don't do that." Magnus cut in, words harsh. "I am sure Alexander can speak for himself without you breathing down his neck. What were you saying, darling? I would love to hear it." The warlock turned, ignoring Jace's furious gaze, and focused on Alec.

The blue-eyed male was stuck in the center, eyes glancing back and forth like a deer caught in the headlights. His instincts didn't know what to do-- as if he were getting torn in half. He had been pleased by Magnus' words, but also horrified at having to choose which alpha here and now. It made him freeze in mortification, body tensing up. "I--I..." His gaze shifted to Jace. Seeing a look of fury his chest tightened. It was as if he were back in the bathroom all over again.

"Well, Alec?" Jace spoke up this time, as if waiting for him to agree with his words-- a look of confidence flickering on his expression.

Alec took in a deep breath. He needed to stay calm. His mind went back to all the times Isabelle had taught him to ignore his instincts. Eyes moved to look at the door that was just past both alphas. He couldn't just leave either. "I... I am not some trophy." The words were rushed as he focused on his anger. "This is why I hate alphas. They feel so entitled about everything! I am trying to find a common ground, but there isn't any with either of you." He began to feel a rush of emotions-- outrage, pride, fear. He couldn't tell which came from his omega side or his actual emotions anymore.

The omega managed a quick glance at both of them, Astonishment formed on both alpha's expressions. He didn't know if what he saw was delight on Magnus' face-- but Jace's showed bafflement. "It is driving me insane. You both can have a contest on who is the better alpha, but don't start dragging me into it." He finally snapped, pushing his way through both of them. He couldn't get himself to look back at the two.

"I must say, you are very attractive right now," Magnus called out, just as Alec opened the door. The omega tripped over his own feet, shutting the door before he could completely embarrass himself. He couldn't handle the alpha pheromones in that room anymore.

~

Alec stood just outside of the Institute, leaning back against the wall. His heart was pounding in his chest due to his actions. It would only be a matter of time before Jace or Magnus stormed out here and told him to apologize. He brought a hand to his head, rubbing his temple in thought. How would he deal with that? He already had snapped at them finally-- not wanting to be caught in the center. The omega had finally reached his limit with both alphas trying to force him to chose a side.

He jumped when he heard the entrance to the Institute open to his side. His face dropped into a mask as he saw a flurry of sparkles from the Warlock. He squared his shoulders-- ready for whatever lashing he was about to receive.

Magnus noticed the man, eyes focusing in on the younger male. "Alexander, I was wondering where you had wandered off to. Wayland kept telling me he would find you first-- not that I believed him." His tone was calmer than Alec had expected.

The archer stayed silent, head tilting away in thought. He closed his eyes, awaiting the harsh words that were going to leave Magnus.

"It seems I over-stepped my bounds. I shouldn't have forced an answer out of you-- after all you are still recuperating from the other night. I hope my words will be enough to gain your forgiveness." Alec's head snapped up, flabbergasted at the words. He must have heard incorrectly-- yet the alpha wasn't looking at him, instead forward away from the building.

"What?" Alec finally managed to find himself after a moment of shock.

"I spoke with Jace, of course. We needed to clear the air. Not that it is much better than what it was." Alec could still hear the complete disdain in Magnus' words. The alpha had not enjoyed any second he spoke with Jace. "He may be horrible as an alpha, but he does care. Not that it helps with his childish behavior. We came to an agreement-- Jace would try to refrain from stopping you from doing what you wish. As well as I would abstain from-- well he thought I was following you around which I wasn't. But we don't need to tell him that do we? As long as you wish for my company, you shall have it."

"I... I am still pissed at both of you." Alec managed, body relaxing ever so slightly. "Acting as if I am fragile and need to be held in a trophy case is not something I enjoy." He still couldn't believe this was how the conversation was going. He was bitter from before-- but he had been expecting anger back not regret. "What did you guys say exactly?" He couldn't help but feel slightly intrigued as to how the two came to an agreement.

Magnus was silent as if organizing his thoughts, "It mostly was an argument with very little headway until Isabelle showed up. Your sister can be frightening I do have to say."

Alec can imagine Izzy showing up to his room only to find him gone with two fighting alphas. He couldn't help but let a small smirk form on his lips at the thought. "I bet she didn't take it too well."

"I am pretty sure she is attempting to find you as we speak." Magnus sounded pleased at the idea. "Seems like she is a bit more in control than I had thought. Are you sure she isn't your alpha?"

"No. Definitely not."

"Too bad. She is a strong woman and alpha. S--," The warlock paused, "I don't remember his name, he has his hands full with her."

That made Alec snort, hiding his laughter. "I can't disagree with you there."

A moment of silence passed through them. The warlock appeared not as high strung after his argument with Jace. Alec felt more relaxed after a few moments.

"Are you still willing to accompany me on that date Friday?" The warlock spoke up, for once looking unsure. It made the blue-eyed male pause in consideration. Magnus was really leaving it up to him to come or not. "I would have to cancel the reservations I already set up." The grin that formed on Magnus' lips made Alec question what exactly the man had planned on doing.

Alec shifted on his feet. He really did want to go on out with the man, even if he wouldn't completely admit it. "Jace... said it was okay?" He muttered under his breath, looking down at his feet.

"In a few more words, yes. I am almost certain he threatened me with my life. Cute as those little threats were, I got his message." Magnus chuckled softly, however his expression softened.

Alec moved back in thought. He might want to confirm that with Jace, but he didn't think Magnus would lie to him about that. "I never said I wasn't going to come."

Magnus beamed brightly at the bowman, "A bit dirty, but I will accept that response." His eyes were light with humor at his words making the bowman flush.

"Oh and thanks again..." Alec ignored the obvious attempt at making him flustered. "For the flowers... I didn't get to thank you before."

"I plan to spoil you rotten, Alexander. That will just be the first gift of many."


	10. Just One Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I mean, why should I wear this? I mean, Magnus has some gaudy outfits. Maybe I should try something a bit more..." He trailed, trying to think of the words.
> 
> "You know nothing of clothing do you?" Isabelle muttered under her breath, a small shake of her head at the other's oblivious nature. "If Magnus wanted something gaudy he could have asked me out. You, on the other hand, have nothing close to that. This will make you look exquisite, but not too formal either. Plus, it shows off your arms." She poked him on the bicep, motioning for him to put on the shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This chapter was a pain. I kept rewriting parts of it-- then I wanted to expand on other parts. In the end I made it longer than most my other chapters cause I didn't want to cut the date off half way through!
> 
> ANYWAYS. SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! HERE YOU ARE.  
> I do enjoy how this one came out even after all the havoc it caused XD ENJOY~
> 
> THANKS TO ALECCBANE FOR BETAING.

Alec wasn't worried. He definitely hadn't thrown half his clothes throughout his entire room either. He never realized how many black articles of clothing he actually owned until they were sprawled out along different parts of his room. Not that he was worried about what to wear.

Maybe he was a little bit worried.

"You should wear that." A voice made him jump, head twisting to see Izzy standing in his doorway. A knowing grin formed on her red stained lips, eyes gleaming with humor. Her hand pointed towards his closet. The blue-eyed teen furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing which item she still meant. Rolling her eyes, the younger sibling walked up, grasping a blue denim button up shirt and threw it at him.

The archer looked at the article of clothing with a raised eyebrow. "Why...?"

Izzy gave him a look of complete irritation. "Why you ask? Because it looks nice on you. You want to impress Magnus don't you?" She questioned, making the elder shadowhunter look away in an attempt to cover up his embarrassment. 

"I mean, why should I wear this? I mean, Magnus has some gaudy outfits. Maybe I should try something a bit more..." He trailed, trying to think of the words.

"You know nothing of clothing do you?" Isabelle muttered under her breath, a small shake of her head at the other's oblivious nature. "If Magnus wanted something gaudy he could have asked me out. You, on the other hand, have nothing close to that. This will make you look exquisite, but not too formal either. Plus, it shows off your arms." She poked him on the bicep, motioning for him to put on the shirt.

With a scowl in place, Alec turned to take his shirt off. "I am never going to ask you to for clothing advice."

Isabelle let out a small laugh as Alec began putting his arms through the new shirt. "Oh Alec, you don't have to. I know when you need help-- and this," She motions to the mess he had created, "Is a cry for help." 

Alec let out a sigh, the long sleeve shirt laying against his chest and arms. Isabelle looked him up and down before pushing his sleeves up. "I don't want my big brother going on a date unprepared," She stated, still sounding giddy at the idea of the archer going out for himself. "I am going to pester you about the details later. I am sure you know that."

"I am not telling you anything." Alec can't help but smile briefly at her words. He wasn't going to lie, he was nervous. But another part of him had a feeling of elation.

A knock on the door made both siblings pause. They turned to find Jace standing in the threshold. Alec froze, eyes quickly moved down to stay focused on Isabelle pulling at his sleeve. 

"Hey..." Jace sounded awkward to even Alec's ears. They hadn't spoken much since Alec blew up at Magnus and him a few days prior. Shifting uncomfortably, he managed to glance back up. "Going out soon?" The younger questioned.

Izzy paused in her movements, "Not with those pants he isn't. Are there holes in that pair?!" She sounded offended by the article of clothing. Both Jace and Alec couldn't help but grin at each other at her antics.

"Can you..." Alec paused, motioning towards the door. Isabelle gave Alec a nod of understanding before moving towards the door.

Pausing just past Jace, she turned to look at him. "Try not to start a fight." Her words only centered on Jace, "Or I will have to cut in again." With a smile on her face, she waved back at Alec before exiting.

The blue-eyed male didn't know what to do anymore, eyes still flickering to Jace and the door. "You... You want to talk?" He asked, ignoring the need to bare his neck. 

Jace studied Alec closely, eyebrows furrowing together. "I don't get it-- but I promised I wouldn't stop you," He stated, looking dissatisfied at his own words. "But... Are you sure?"

Alec slowly nodded his head. "I mean... it isn't like Magnus and I are going to do anything else. It is just dinner." He tried to keep the words at ease as they left him. He could still see the brim of animosity flowing from the blond haired shadowhunter.

Nodding his head, Jace stayed silent for another minute. "Listen if he... does anything you call me?"

Alec could understand what Jace meant-- the concern making Alec give him a hesitant smile. "I'll be fine Jace. I am older than you after all." He stated, with a shrug. "I take care of you don't I?"

Jace chuckled softly, "I guess you do." He agreed, placing a hand on Alec's shoulder, squeezing it tightly. "I did want to say..." Jace paused as if trying to find the right words.

Alec watched the other male carefully, eyes straying away. "You don't have to apologize. We're parabatai. We are supposed to have each other's backs."

The archer felt the hand on his shoulder tighten, "No. I do need to because we are parabatai." The younger stated, his words sounded uncertain making the omega shift uncomfortably. "Alec, I'm sorry."

A hand moved up to rub the back of his head, his body reacting before his mind could catch up. "Thanks," He muttered, "Sorry I yelled at you. I probably should have... told you everything before it turned out that way."

"Nah-- you know I am a horrible listener." Jace's joke allowed Alec to relax in the alpha's presence. 

Alec chuckled softly, "Just learning that now?"

"Hey, I have an image to keep up." The blond grinned back, patting Alec one last time before releasing the other's shoulder. "Can't keep up my bad ass appearance without some effort."

"Are you sure bad ass is the word you would use?" Alec couldn't resist a large smirk on his own face.

Jace put a hand up against his chest in mock hurt. "You wound me--."

"Are you two done?" Isabelle's voice called through the door. "Because this is starting to sound really awful."

Alec let out a groan, "Were you there the entire time?"

"Maybe...?" Isabelle sounded hesitant, "I mean I had to make sure someone wasn't going to be a jerk."

"Thanks, Izzy." Jace rolled his eyes, "I am never trusting you again I hope you know."

"Oh, I know." Isabelle opened the door, a smile on her face. "Glad you two made up."

Alec returned her smile with one of his own. "I am too."  
~  
Alec fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, eyes tracing the small button to call Magnus' apartment. Puffing his chest out, he reached forward allowing his finger to push the button. Waiting a few seconds for a response, his shoulders shifting back.

"I do hope that is Alexander, or I am not home." A voice stated through the speaker making Alec chuckle under his breath.

Holding the button down, the words fell out of him. "This is-- It's Alec." He spoke, attempting to sound more confident than he felt. He waited patiently for a response.

Within a minute, the door opened to show Magnus. The man wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt, as well as an elegant dull green overcoat with black swirls moving through the entire jacket. A matching blue and black scarf wrapped loosely around the man's neck, laying gracefully on the coat. His pants were skin tight and pitch black to compliment the other articles of clothing. The archer couldn't help but eye the man up and down. The clothing flattered the warlock's figure-- Alec wouldn't admit that out loud.

When he finally managed to look at the man's face, a smirk graced his features. "Did you enjoy the view? I could take these off if they are distracting you." He purred, a snicker leaving him. With a quick glance at his watch, he motioned Alec to follow behind. "We are quite behind already. Come along, Alexander-- We are taking the subway."

Alec took a minute before trailing up next to Magnus shifting in his own clothes. Maybe he should have requested Isabelle's help a bit more. He pulled at his sleeve trying to keep his nervousness under control. "You-- that looks nice." He managed to compliment the man, unable to really meet his eyes.

"Thank you-- I got it in France a few years ago." The warlock paused, "I could always take you and get some new clothes for you-- not that I don't love your outfit darling. Denim button ups are always in style, at least for you, they are." Magnus shot the man a smirk.

Alec flushed, pulling at his sleeve as Isabelle had told him to do. "I didn't know what else to wear."

"It looks nice." Magnus chuckled softly, nodding his head in approval. "It is flattering for your arms," He responded back, walking in stride with the shadowhunter. 

For once, Alec was thanking the angels for Isabelle's fashion sense. It may have been one of the few things he had that wasn't black, but at least, she had helped him. "Thank you." He coughed out trying to sound more confident than he felt. "Do you... normally use the subway?" He racked his brain for something to say.

The warlock let out a snort at the question, "If I am traveling around the city, yes. I don't just create a magical portal every time I wish to travel. It would be exhausting. Don't you?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Alec didn't know what to say. He hadn't actually used the subway all too often. Often hidden by a glamour, he didn't take mundane transportation. "I can't... say that I have used it before."

"Oh? One of the many new experiences I will help you with I suppose." Magnus stated offhandedly as they began to descend into the subway station.

"What makes you think I will be letting you do anything else?" Alec questioned, raising an eyebrow at the warlock. "I don't remember saying you were."

Magnus gave him another pout, "A man can hope can't he? You aren't completely against it-- you did show up at my door tonight didn't you?" He asked, tone leaning towards teasing.

Alec glanced away, snorting as he did. "Maybe I felt bad for you," He responded back, feeling a flush crawling up his neck. "I mean you were trying so hard."

"But it worked." Magnus didn't seem to mind the idea of Alec's words. "I am old enough to know that is not such a horrible thing at all." A smirk was aimed at Alec, "I mean I get a very sexy shadowhunter to go out to dinner with me. I find that appealing enough."

A modest smile formed on Alec's lips as he began to relax in the other man's presence. He still felt awkward being around so many mundanes and being visible, but it wasn't as bad as before. "Your wooing technique won't work on me." 

"Like I said before, I'll just have to try harder." Magnus beamed at the response he received, "You won't be able to handle my advances soon enough."

"Full of yourself much?" Alec chuckled under his breath, eyes darting around towards the subway. Magnus just smiled brightly to the shadowhunter. 

"I won't disagree with that." Magnus motioned Alec to enter one of the trains, making Alec pause. He joined the man, looking back and forth at a large number of mundanes before moving to take a seat, Magnus had found. "See that wasn't so hard was it?"

Alec grumbled under his breath, "I still don't get why we are taking mundane transportation." He said, shifting with unease. He felt out of place with all the people surrounding them-- only used to the members of the institute.

"More time together, Alexander." Magnus rolled his eyes at the shadowhunter's obvious discomfort. "If I just poofed us there, I wouldn't be having this lovely conversation about you questioning my motives."

The bowman's lips curved into a grin as the warlock spoke. "Would you rather talk about something else? You're the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all."

Magnus' lip twitched at the response he got from Alec, "Only I can use that as an excuse, darling." However, he returned a grin to Alec. "I can think of quite a few things to talk about-- half of which would leave you red as a cherry with your hands covering your face." 

"Let's refrain from asking those questions then?" He requested, ignoring the heat trying to rush to his face. "I would rather not be completely uncomfortable on a subway."

Magnus laughed, bringing a hand over to pat Alec's own. "You are so endearing, Alexander." 

~

A few minutes passed as quips were exchanged when they arrived at their stop. Alec's shoulders had relaxed, his body no longer strung up as it had been before. Magnus appeared to look pleased with the development, motioning the other male to follow him through the streets.

It didn't take long for them to get to the restaurant Magnus had spoken so highly of. Alec didn't know how to feel about the strange atmosphere. The place appeared to be a bar, yet a bit more high end. He couldn't help but notice a large number of bikes lining up on one side. The bowman could tell they were downworlders' bikes just by the symbols located on the side.

He wondered just how many downworlders were located in the restaurant, but tried not to get too uncomfortable as they walked into the entrance.

"You really should have come to that party. You could have enjoyed my company as we watched the others make complete fools of themselves." Magnus finished the story he had spoken of the day he had first begun to text Alec. The archer grinned the entire time, hearing the perspective of the Warlock made it seem much more extravagant then it probably was.

"I don't think I would have seen the same things as you, personally." He joked, eyes gleaming with humor as they walked up to the pedestal where the hostess stood. 

"You underestimate yourself. You would have noticed immediately. With those sharp eyes of yours, you probably would have found even more than myself." Magnus complimented Alec once more. Alec was starting to notice the man did that quite often. With quick little off handed comments, he tried to boost the omega's ego. The archer couldn't help but practically purr at the remarks. 

Without waiting for a response, Magnus turned to the hostess. "Reservations for Bane," He spoke smoothly, eyes light from their conversations moments prior.

Attention moving towards the woman, he realized that she was a downworlder just like Magnus-- a pair of horns showing under her hair. His expression fell back into indifference.

"Bane and..." The hostess stared Alec up and down as if sizing him up when she noticed him standing there. The bowman stood frozen in the woman's gaze. "A shadowhunter." The words sounded like an insult, making Alec's eyes shift to Magnus.

Magnus seemed to stiffen at the words but continued to hold a strained smile. "Personally, I like to call him Alexander-- but I suppose someone of little taste wouldn't know his name." The words were sharp making Alec's eyes widen in shock.

The hostess also seemed to stare at the man astounded. "Now can we get back to getting our seats?" Magnus broke the woman out of her stupor, as she grabbed two menus and motioned them to follow. It only took Alec another second realize most of the individuals in the restaurant were downworlders. He began to wonder how well this date would continue to go, shifting uncomfortably.

Magnus didn't seem to pay attention to the sudden attention drawn to them. Alec could feel the prying eyes tracing him as he trailed behind the hostess and Magnus. He only stopped when they hit their table, quickly taking a seat with a swift movement.

The warlock gave him a calculated look before taking a seat opposite to him. The menu was practically thrown in his face as he muttered a low, "Thanks," before focusing on the menu.

Keeping his eyes on the words as Magnus spoke to him, still he couldn't focus. Finding the large number of downworlders in one place was not something Alec was enjoying. Most of the people in the bar didn't seem to care all too much about his presence either. He wondered if the only reason no one was saying anything was due to Magnus' status.

Magnus seemed to notice his sudden shift in emotions, staying quiet across the table from the other male. Alec could only manage a quick glance over the menu before looking back down.

"Alexander--." His words were cut off before he could speak.

"What the hell are you doing bring someone like him here, Bane?" A vampire to their right spoke up, making the warlock's eyes flicker to the male. 

"Why I am trying to have a nice dinner, but it appears no one in the general vicinity is going to allow me the luxury." Magnus was starting to get annoyed with the large number of individuals who seemed to want to interrupt their date. "If you have a problem I suggest turning around before I start getting irked."

The vampire didn't seem to take the hint, Alec's eyes shifted between the two of them. "We don't like Shadowhunters here. They have their places, and we have ours. What were you thinking in bringing one of them here?"

Alec managed to stop himself from cringing. He was starting to wonder if this is how it felt when he spoke to Simon and Clary. Maybe he would ease up on the derogatory terms. 

The warlock's hands clenched into tight fists, "You don't seem to know me very well. I gave you a warning-- back off." His tone held a sharp edge, yellow cat eyes glaring at the downworlder. "If you manage to ruin my date, I will make sure you see a beautiful sunrise tomorrow."

The bowman let out a long sigh, "Magnus I swear it is fine." He could feel two sides of him-- one pleased to have the warlock stand up for him, the other a bit concerned for the vampire.

"Perhaps you are right-- but I am tempted to turn him into something less attractive. How about a frog?" Magnus questioned, his tone shifting back to its regular ease. "Or something far worse, a pig maybe, for someone who doesn't know when to keep their mouth shut."

"You know how they feel about us, Bane. We are only returning the favor." Alec was half tempted to punch the vampire himself. Instead, the shadowhunter stared back at Magnus, letting out a sigh.

Magnus studied the archer with a fixated glance. His lips curved into a frown as he noticed the archer shift under the obvious attention they both were receiving. "I feel it is too stuffy in here. Wouldn't you agree." It wasn't a question, making the omega bring a hand up to rub the back of his head.

"It isn't that--," Alec cut himself off, eyes shifting to glance around at the people near him. "You went through all this trouble getting reservations." The vampire from before glared at the shadowhunter as if he were the worst scum on Earth.

The warlock rolled his eyes, setting his menu down and pushing himself out of his chair. "Nonsense. We are leaving."

Alec blinked, standing hesitantly. "It's fine, Magnus. We don't need to leave."

Before Alec could finish his words Magnus was striding towards the exit. "Would pizza be better? I don't know what you Shadowhunters eat all the time. I have only known a small handful." His words caused Alec to furrow his eyebrows together before quickly following behind Magnus. 

"Shouldn't we tell them we are leaving?" Alec questioned, shoulders relaxing as they made their way to the exit.

"We won't be in a chair anymore so-- no." Magnus didn't appear to care about the group of vampires' existence as he walked right past the hostess with a small wave. It only took another minute before both men were back on the street, trying to figure out which way to go. 

"You... Didn't plan this part did you?" Alec couldn't help but ask, a small grin forming on his lips. Having taken the subway, Alec couldn't exactly help with directions. 

Magnus' lips curved into a pout, sniffing as he glanced away. "Had I thought of a shadowhunter with a bunch of downworlders, I would have chosen something else. Since that didn't work, I will have to woo you a different way. My original plan was ruined by some shady vampires being annoying, I say we get back to them," Magnus commented back, expression shifting to mischievousness. Alec can't help but raise an eyebrow with a hint of interest.

A bottle of Holy Water appears in the warlock's hands, "I'll only do it if you want to." He suggested, studying Alec once more with a playful glance.

The bowman can't help but get a smirk of his own on his lips, his hand reaching out. "And you always said Shadowhunters were bad." He grasped the bottle, looking it over with interest.

Magnus returned the words with a snort, "You aren't arguing with me now are you? They deserve it anyways. Ruining my magnificent date idea. You should have tried their steak. It is marvelous." He didn't say much else walking over to the bikes which definitely belonged to the downworlders residing in the restaurant. 

Glancing between each of the bikes he hesitates, "Do we even know which one to put it in? I mean sure some of them deserve it no matter what."

"That is why we are just going put it in all of them. We'll have to hit the one we want eventually." Magnus was already taking off one of the gas caps for one of the bikes. "Come along, Alexander. You wanted a bit of fun didn't you?"

Shaking his head, Alec began pouring a bit of the holy water into the small funnel. "You're just as bad as Izzy and Jace." He murmured but he didn't stop. "If I start going out with you more, I will never be able to follow the rules again."

Magnus' only response was to crack another wide grin. "I don't like being compared to Wayland, but if it means you will continue to stay with me, I won't complain." 

Alec felt his face heat up at the words before shaking his head. "Let's get to the next one." He motioned to the bike and Magnus gave him a smile back. 

They managed to get through 6 bikes before the door to the restaurant opened to show an angry vampire who didn't seem keen on their actions. Magnus shot Alec a grin, "Run!" He didn't wait for the omega to react before he turned and ran down the street. Alec barely had time before he took after him, laughter filling the air as he tailed behind Magnus. He didn't look to see if the vampire was following them or not, instead focusing on catching up with the warlock. Magnus only paused at the corner, ensuring Alec wasn't far behind. 

After a few minutes of Magnus maneuvering them through the streets, they both paused breathing heavily. The archer still laughing under his ragged breaths. "I lied-- You are far worse than Jace." He leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Magnus responded back, his own breath coming out raggedly. "I can't say I didn't enjoy that, however." He gave the archer a smug look, "I also got you to laugh."

Alec attempted to cover up the low chuckles still leaving him. "Don't expect that to happen too often."

Magnus snorted, "Oh I will ensure that you will. Just give me more time and you won't be able to stop."

"I'll accept that challenge," Alec smirked back.

~

The walk back to the institute felt too short to the shadowhunter. He didn't actually want the date to end. Sure they had a few bumps in the road, yet he had enjoyed himself. After running away, they went to a random pizza place. Alec had to admit, seeing Magnus attempt to eat pizza in a dignified way made him unable to stop a smirk from straying on his lips. 

The omega in him was pleased with the other male's focused attention on him the entire evening. He tried not to let the warmth completely engulf him as they paused at the entrance. It was similar to the night a few days before-- only, this time, Alec wasn't drunk.

Alec let out another laugh, hand moving up to cover his mouth as if to hide the noise as Magnus told him another over-exaggerated story. He noticed Magnus beam brightly at him as the noise escaped him. It was strange at how easily the shadowhunter's mask fell around the other male. It made his heart stutter with the gaze he received, still trying to stop the low chuckles now.

"That is a beautiful laugh, Alexander." Magnus didn't sound like he was lying, making the archer pause. His face became warmer at the other man's compliment. 

"Keep saying that and I might actually believe it." The archer tried not to delve to deep into the feelings the other man caused him.

"That is the point," Magnus purred, leaning in a bit closer to Alec. "I would really enjoy kissing you right now. As this date is about to end, I thought it would be a good topping to the cake." He suggested, waggling his eyebrow at the archer. Alec snorted at Magnus' words.

Eyes glanced behind him at the door to still find it shut. "I guess one kiss wouldn't be a bad way to finish. As long as you aren't going to take me to another bar where everyone hates me."

Magnus pouted at the obvious quip towards his choice in restaurant. The omega responded with a smirk and the warlock didn't seem to pleased at the turn of events. 

With a roll of his eyes, Magnus leaned into the other male. His lips caressed Alec's, no longer a light brush like their first kiss nor the rough unsteady second kiss. Closing his eyes, he melted into the graze of their lips. The warlock still tasted fruity in a way-- making Alec wonder if he always had the same kind of drink, or just wore some kind of lip balm that made him taste sweet. The archer was half tempted to ask him but decided that he didn't want to end the kiss just yet.

The warlock's hand traced along Alec's chin, caressing the delicate skin, making the bowman shiver. The lean fingers traced up until they paused lightly along his neck. Alec with his inexperience didn't know how to respond to such gentle movements. His own hands stayed at his side as he furrowed his eyebrows trying to think of what to do with his own.

Magnus began to pull back-- probably feeling Alec's unsure stance on the movements. The bowman felt his heart drop at the thought, instead of pulling away, pushing forward to keep his lips attached to the alpha's. His hands finally reaching up to grab at Magnus' over-coat ensuring he wouldn't get too far away. Alec could feel the man huff out a laugh through their connected lips. 

It wasn't until his lungs were screaming for oxygen that he pulled away, taking in a deep breath to try and calm his irradicate breathing. Opening his eyes, he found the alpha giving him a radiating smile. "Are you sure you didn't want that more than me?"

Alec knew his cheeks were already flushed from their ministrations moments prior. "Nope." He managed, bringing a hand to wipe at his lips. He glanced away, unable to keep his eyes focused on Magnus. "Must have been your imagination."

"Of course, it was." Magnus sounded amused by the accusation. "We don't want to ruin the perfect ending now do we?" He asked, taking a step back. "Your sister is probably waiting inside for all the details."

Alec let out a low groan at the though. "You already ruined it by saying that." 

Magnus chuckled, "Goodnight, Alexander."

"Goodnight Magnus... I'll call you." He turned to look one last time at the warlock who appeared to have enjoyed their evening just as much as him. 

"I'll be waiting," Magnus stated as Alec opened the door.


	11. Keep Me Hanging On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which is how he ended up in the sparring room with Hodge. It had been nice to get out his conflicted emotions with a bit of fighting. His mind was still wrapped around the nights events, unable to focus completely on his guard.
> 
> "You're still off--," Hodge commented as he landed another hit along Alec's ribs before whipping the back of his knee forcing the archer to the ground. "You won't be winning any fights with that focus." The elder put a hand out for the archer, smirking down at him. "Want to tell me what is on your mind?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY.  
> So first things first-- this chapter was fun. LOADS of fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it~
> 
> Second-- Midterms week. Ugh. I don't know if I will have time to upload a chapter this week or not due to it being Midterms week. I will TRY and get one up, but I can't promise anything at this moment. If that does happen, I can assure you that I WILL be posting two chapters during Spring Break.
> 
> ANYWAYS~ ENJOY!

Alec had managed to stay as far away from Isabelle and her prying inquiries as he possibly could. When he entered the institute, he had been high as a kite, only to have Izzy rush forward and ask him how it had gone. At first, he managed to brush her off, rolling his eyes at her nosy questions. It wasn't until she began asking if they had "kissed or done some other things," with a wink and a nudge in his ribs that Alec quickly hid from her. He could tell she was enjoying this a bit too much.

Which is how he ended up in the sparring room with Hodge. It had been nice to work through his emotions with a bit of sparring. His mind was still on the nights events, unable to focus completely on his guard.

"You're still off," Hodge commented as he lands another hit along Alec's ribs before whipping the back of his knee forcing the archer to the ground. "You won't be winning any fights with that focus." The elder put a hand out for the archer, smirking down at him. "Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

Alec leaned up, grasping his hand. "I don't think you'd understand," he grumbled, standing back up to his full height. "Izzy is just being... Izzy."

"Is that new?" Hodge asked, sounding innocent as he moved back to his spot for sparring. He motioned Alec forward with a swift flick of his hand. Alec nodded before rushing forward. Using his momentum, he brought his sparring stick against Hodge's.

Alec added pressure against the other's weapon. "Nothing to talk about."

Hodge rolled his eyes, pushing back and forcing Alec into an unsteady stance. "I would believe that if you were actually fighting like you meant it." He hit Alec's hand, causing the archer to release the weapon. "Right now, I'm bored. You're barely paying attention to me."

Sighing, Alec grasped his weapon once more with a tighter grip. "Fine- I'm... mentally debating about something that could end badly."

"So every idea Jace has?" Hodge asked, already taking his stance again. "I doubt it could be much worse than that."

Alec chuckled under his breath, glad that someone saw Jace the same way he did. "A bit different. It would affect me more than anyone else," he paused, trying to word it without giving too much away.

"Secrets aren't good to keep," Hodge spoke up before Alec could find the round-a-bout way of speaking. "They will end up causing you more problems than not, trust me." His words sounded heavy, making Alec pause.

"It-- It isn't a secret I can just give away." The bowman tried to keep his thoughts even. "I want to be able to accept-- something, but it might do more harm than good."

"Alec." Hodge moved to the side, eyes focused completely on the younger shadowhunter. "I won't tell you what to do, but keeping secrets no matter how big or small will eat away at you." His lips curved into a frown as he spoke. "You might be awful at sparring right now-" Alec let out a snort-"but I can't tell you the last time I saw you smile like that after having your ass kicked."

"I wasn't smiling." Alec responded stubbornly.

Hodge sighed, "Of course you weren't. If you were, I would just say go through with it. Whatever it is that's bugging you, take a chance. It might work out better for you than it did for me."

Alec was thoughtful, wondering if that was Hodge's way of warning him away or telling him to move forward. He hated how cryptic Hodge could be. "I'll just have to beat you to make up for your crappy advice."

Hodge chuckled, moving his weapon behind his back and motioning Alec once more. "You won't last 5 minutes."

The blue-eyed archer didn't take another second before he sent his stick moving swiftly through the air. It only took Hodge 3 minutes before Alec is on the floor with a stick aimed at his throat. "Told you-- wouldn't last 5 minutes." The elder chided, eyes gleaming with humor before the elder paused.

"What?" Alec asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the sudden change in expression. "Not gonna keep up your arrogance?"

Hodge snorted, "I don't need to if you keep letting me win." His eyebrows furrowed together as if finding a missing piecing of a puzzle. "Oh and Alec..." Hodge leaned up, moving away from Alec. "You might want to stop wearing that perfume. It might confuse people." His tone sounded different than it was just moments before.

The comment made Alec's eyebrows furrow in confusion, sitting up in his spot. "My what....?"

Hodge glanced over his shoulder, a ridge shake of his head at Alec's response. He motioned to the door with his head as if attempting to hint what he meant.

The archer stiffened his mind catching up. It wasn't perfume of course-- it was something much worse. It had been almost a week since he had stopped taking his pills. "Thanks... I'll go wash it off," he muttered, practically running out of the training room, feeling eyes trail him as he left.

~

Alec rang the bell, his heart pounding in his ears. After a moment of silence, he pressed it again. He didn't know where else to go after everything. Body reacting instinctively, he goes to one of the few people who knew what he was.

"You don't have to keep pressing the button," Magnus' voice snapped over the speaker, making Alec let out a breath of relief.

"Magnus-- I need... Open the door," he stated in a hushed tone, trying to calm his anxiety-ridden body.

The door opens only seconds later, a concerned expression on the warlock's face. "Alexander? What's wrong?" he questioned, eyes flickering up and down Alec's body with worry.

Alec doesn't say anything before making his way into Magnus' apartment complex. He remains quiet on the way into the living room. Feeling the warlock's eyes on his back, he began to rub the back of his neck. The omega paced along the side of the couch, unable to stop his panic.

"Alexander..." Magnus' tone sounded troubled. "Are you going to tell me what is wrong? Or will I have to play twenty questions?" The warlock attempted to lighten the mood-- even with his meaningful glances.

Alec paused with his movements, eyes flickered back to Magnus. "I-- Do I smell different?" He questioned, placing his arm up into Magnus' face, eyebrows furrowed together.

The warlock's studied the shadowhunter closely, lifting a hand up to pull the arm out of his face. "I see," He paused, shaking his head. "That also isn't how that works either." The warlock moved over to sit down in his chair. His eyes stay focused on Alec as the Archer holds back his anxiety. "You don't... smell exactly like you use to. There is a prominent underlining scent that is detectable if you are looking for it." He answered honestly, lips curved into a frown as he awaits the omega's response. "Like a fresh autumns day after it rained."

Alec's shoulders stiffened at the words, eyes widening. He knew it was only going to be a matter of time before the lack of suppressants was going to affect him. "Hodge said I smelled weird." He finally managed to say, looking tense. "At first, I didn't know what he meant-- but Jace made a comment close to that when we were younger." Eyes cast down as he remembers the first day he presented. "I can't do this. Everyone is going to find out, and I will be cast out or locked up like an animal--." He began to ramble, all his fears coming up at once. "I haven't even told Jace! He won't want to be Parabatai anymore, My parents are going to disown me--"

Magnus sighed cutting off Alec's rambling, bringing a hand up this head and rubbing his temple. "Alexander, you are going to give yourself a panic attack. You need to breathe." The warlock attempted to get the other to calm down before he completely lost himself in his worries. "I highly doubt Wayland would just cut you off first of all. After that lovely--" He rolled his eyes- "conversation I had with him, he would more than likely ask why you kept it from him at most. If not, Isabelle could always hit him."

Alec took in a deep breath thinking of the man's words before nodding slowly. It did make sense-- at least, he hoped Jace would react in such a way. With another deep breath, he glanced over to the warlock who seemed to be taking a sip from a drink which appeared out of nowhere again. "Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?"

"It is never too early. And with the way this day is going, I may need it depending on how this progresses," Magnus stated with another sip. "I can't say how your parents will react as I haven't met them-- but I am sure most the people that know you won't see you any differently," he added, setting his cup down on the table.

"Magnus... Which should I do? I can't-- I can't just let my entire life change in a week. I've been told I must act this way-- I have to be strong. I was supposed to be an alpha."

"But you aren't," Magnus added with a soft tone. "Alexander, you are an omega. The moment you accept that you will feel better about yourself. You are a humorous, attractive, sarcastic-- and emotional unbalanced-- I swear-- omega." The warlock tilted his head to the side watching Alec's face morph at each comment.

The bowman stayed silent, soaking in the other's words in thought. He hadn't known exactly what Magnus thought of him, but now he spoke it seemed strange. "You think I'm emotionally unbalanced?" he questioned.

Magnus gave Alec a haughty glare, "Out of everything I said, you take that out of it? And yes, you are. One minute you want to make out with me, next you are yelling at me, and then ignoring me. The nerve of you is excruciating!"

Alec can't help but let out a chuckle under his breath, his shoulders finally relaxing. "I can't say you're much better."

"Oh please, I have shown how interested I am in you since I first met you. Do you think I allow people to slip through my fingers that easily? You didn't even call for a week the first time." The warlock pouted, before pausing again.

"All I am saying is you do have a choice, Alexander." Magnus seemed to think over his words carefully before shifting in his chair. Bringing a hand up, his finger flicked along the side. Alec watched the movements with a hint of curiosity. His face showing a hint of reluctance at the words. "You still have time to... take those pills from before this entire event." Shifting his hand to make medicine appear in his hand. His expression altered to show a hint of disgust as he placed the bottle on the table top. "The other-- we have already spoken about it." His tone becoming hushed. A flicker of hesitation formed in his eyes before he placed a key next to the bottle. "Which we could still consider. We would need to make plans, your heat would probably last at least a week-- possibly 2 with your lack of them. It... would also start within the next few days."

Alec stared at the two items with a hint of curiosity. "What's the key for?" He muttered softly under his breath, watching the man closely.

"They are the keys to my apartment. I don't give them out to everyone." Magnus explained, looking unconcerned-- his eyes shining with a hint of anxiety of his own. "It is my way of showing that we can continue this as long as you want. If you wish to end whatever this is, I won't push further."

Alec eyed the two items on the table, his fingers rubbing circles on his thumb in thought. "Why? I still don't get it... Why do you care?"

Magnus sighed, eyes glancing to the ground. "I wasn't lying when I said I wished to say where this is going." His words gentle, "I have forced myself not to feel for over a century-- and I have done it without a problem." He looked up, aimed at the shadowhunter, "You have awakened something in me."

The archer stayed silent, unable to think of a response for the words he had just been told. He can't keep his eyes on the alpha, focusing on the two items in front of him. With a deep breath, he reached forward, picking up the metal key feeling the cold sensation along his palm. Attention on the key, he twirls it around along his fingers. "Why can't I break the rules at least once..." He murmured under his breath. "I've never... I never thought I would do something like this."

"I can't say that I have either," Magnus spoke delicately under his breath. "I don't want to regret it."

Alec managed to look up and give the man a smile, "I guess we can learn as we go."

~

It was strange.

After accepting what was going to happen, Alec calmed down. He couldn't bring himself to go back to the Institute-- texting Isabelle to tell her he would be out for a few days. It wasn't uncommon for him to go follow a lead after all. Instead, he stayed at Magnus' apartment-- both in fear and excitement. The fear of not knowing how everything was going to happen as well as excitement at the idea of it being with Magnus.

Which is why the omega stared at Magnus as if he had lost a head while the Warlock ran around the room. "What are you doing?" He questioned as Magnus seemed to pause midstride and turned around to go the other direction.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Magnus didn't even stop as he grabbed another item and took it into his bedroom. Alec waited a moment for the man to return with his hectic movements.

"Right now? It looks like you are trying to take everything in your room in case the apocalypse happens." Alec sarcastically called through the door, however, he was interested to know what exactly Magnus was up to.

"I would much rather be prepared, darling!" Magnus responded through the door in a sing-song voice. He came out, moving towards the kitchen and opening a few of the cupboards.

Alec shifted around to eye the man with a shake of his head. "It isn't going to be that bad is it? We could just walk into the other room."

Magnus paused, turning slowly to stare at Alec. "You do understand how this is going to go right?"

The words made Alec raise an eyebrow, "I mean... Maybe?" He brings a hand to his neck rubbing at it self-consciously.

"I'm just making sure we have some snacks, a few water bottles, oh and extra lube as your body might not produce enough." Magnus' stated each word with mild interest at Alec's reaction.

If the archer hadn't been red before, his face was heating up now. "I-- why wouldn't my body do that?" He sounds offended at the idea. He might not have read too much information on an omega's heat cycle. After attempting to read through one when he was younger, he quickly shot that idea down, keeping it up to Izzy to inform him of information he might need to know.

  
"That is adorable." Magnus laughed, striding towards Alec. He moved with ease in front of the omega, "I'll have to be extra careful with you. Do you have any questions I can answer, sweet little innocent omega?" He purred the words, eyes shining with playfulness.

"No. Nope. No questions here." Alec coughed out, still unable to meet the alpha's gaze now. "Just... I thought omegas created their own..." He motions forward heat blossoming in his face.

"Ah, yes. Going without a heat for so long would cause your body not to create lubricant on its own. My knot is quite large and we need to ensure you can take all of it," Alec can hear the boastful tone Magnus used, causing him to scoff. "You know how knots work, don't you?"

"Yes-- now can we please stop talking about this now?" Alec groaned, bringing a hand to his face to cover his face. "I'm embarrassed enough. You already answered my one question."

Magnus laughed, leaning in closer to the other male. "I want to scent you," Magnus stated, still keeping enough distance that Alec could move away. "All this sex talk has me hot and bothered."

Alec stiffened at the request, eyes widened in surprise. "I uhhh… what?"

Magnus put his hand out towards Alec, not making any movements towards him without permission. "I wish to scent you. I understand if you are nervous, but we are going to be doing much worse later." The warlock waggled his eyebrows, making Alec flush harder.

With a sharp intake of breath, Alec nodded his head. He turned his neck, giving Magnus room along his carotid artery. Magnus brought a hand up cupping the other side of Alec's neck, bringing his face along the delicate skin.

Alec closed his eyes, holding his breath as Magnus brushed up against his neck. His heart is pounding loudly in his chest-- he wonders if Magnus can feel the steady increase of his pulse.

"You need to breathe, Alexander," Magnus spoke softly, his breath danced along Alec's skin. The archer could feel himself quiver under the tender touches. He took a deep breath as the alpha commanded, "That's it. Such a good omega." The fingers along his neck moved to cup his jaw, keeping his head in place.

The alpha brushed his lips against Alec's neck, placing a delicate kiss where his shoulder and neck met. The omega jumped when he felt teeth run along the skin. It took him a moment to register what exactly Magnus was doing. He pushed away from the alpha, bringing a hand up to where his teeth had laid moments before.

"Did-- Did you just give me a hickey?!" Alec exclaimed, standing up and going over to the mirror.

"There is the Alexander I know!" Magnus stated cheerfully, a gleam of amusement. "I thought I was going to lose you for a moment." He paused, "I couldn't have anyone else hitting on you." He sounded as if it was obvious.

"I don't plan on going out anywhere for a few days. I can't believe you gave me a hickey!" Alec was still staring at the mirror in awe and confusion. He couldn't help but feel slightly pleased with the discolored skin.

Alec heard a laugh bubble out of Magnus moments later. "This isn't funny, Magnus, it's getting darker!" He tilts his head to the side to get a better view, however his tone didn't hold any resentment towards the action. "What will I do if Izzy comes to check on me?"

"Oh, I assure you, if she does show up, there will be a lot more marks on you where she can't see," Magnus stated through low chuckles, smiling to the offended omega. "I am trying to restrain myself as much as I can. Having a nervous, out of breath, and willing omega showing me their neck is testing my control." Alec glanced over to the alpha-- a flicker of lust is apparent before it diminished behind Magnus' mask of emotions.

Alec brought a finger to rub along the new mark, "I guess it isn't so bad." He mumbles under his breath, not knowing what else to say at Magnus' direct approach.

"I could add another if you want," Magnus said.

Alec groaned, picking up a pillow on one of the sofas and throwing it at him. "Not right now, you aren't."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, "That insinuates later."

"Later." Alec agreed to ignore the pleased expression on Magnus' face. "Like you said, we will be doing a lot worse later."

The noise that left Magnus was worth the embarrassment he felt at his own words.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just a minute," He grumbled-- his discomfort only getting worse with each passing minute. He knew what could be happening. Magnus had made him read a few books on heats after learning he didn't know much of anything. Opening the door, he practically runs into Magnus who was still standing at the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* Sooooo.  
> Been like 7 months now or so. I don't know how long. Whateva man. EITHER WAY I COME BEARING GIFTS!  
> Yes, I will continue this story. Yes I want to finish it as well. Sure I took a itty bitty (*cough* sorry) break.

Alec was bored.

Three days of staying at Magnus' apartment and he was itching to get out. The warlock had requested he stay in due to the odd chance that he could start his heat at any point. Alec easily agreed with it-- however now that it had been a few days he didn't like staying cooped up. 

It was on the third day Alec began to feel uneasy. The need to go outside plus the hormones rushing through him made him pace. Each step he made was like walking on egg shells. About half way through the day the archer had felt like he was on fire.

The omega's skin felt hot as Alec moved to the sink to put some cold water on his skin. It wasn't as if he felt sick-- just off. He shook his head, rinsing his face off once more with a towel. He heard the apartment door open, wiping his face off. Taking a deep breath, he tried to regain control of his body. A low knock at the door, makes him glance over.

"Just a minute," He grumbled-- his discomfort only getting worse with each passing minute. He knew what could be happening. Magnus had made him read a few books on heats after learning he didn't know much of anything. Opening the door, he practically runs into Magnus who was still standing at the entrance.

"Are you alright, darling?" Magnus questioned, a smile on his face with a flicker of worry. "You seem a bit off." The warlock reached forward, placing a hand on against Alec's forehead. Leaning into the touch, Alec closed his eyes. He was suddenly very aware of the alpha in his space wanting nothing more than to move in closer.

"I think... I am in heat." The hand against his head froze for a moment before relaxing and creating a steady touch. The archer kept his eyes clenched shut, taking in deep breaths. The hand helped him calm his nerves.

Magnus' fingers stroked along the side of Alec's face. "There are two ways we can do this." The alpha sounded calm and collected-- yet Alec could feel the light tremor in his hand. Hesitantly, the shadowhunter opened his eyes, seeing Magnus focused solely on him. "We can wait until your heat hits you fully or--," Again a moment of hesitation formed on the warlock's expression, "We can ensure you remember this and start now. If we wait you may not completely remember it all, possibly just be flickers." 

Alec listened, wondering which would be better. On one hand, he wouldn't be able to completely embarrass himself with his lack of experience if they waited-- he wouldn't remember it in much detail. On the other hand, he was with Magnus. He trusted the warlock. He knew Magnus wouldn't judge him.

"Okay," He grumbled.

Magnus paused with his movements, raising an eyebrow. "Okay...? That isn't an answer, Alexander."

Alec suppressed a shiver when the alpha stated his name as if it were a command. "Now. Let's-- now." He couldn't get himself to say it completely, eyes hitting the floor as he spoke.

"Alright." Magnus agreed, hand moving to grasp Alec's own and move him towards the bedroom. "If you need to stop at any moment, I will." The alpha spoke softly, pulling Alec along.

The omega could feel his heart start to pound in his chest. The closer they got to the bed, the more the archer felt his hand shake. He attempted to take a calming breath, ignoring the wash of fear running through him. 

Magnus seemed to notice his discomfort, grasping the omega's hand to try and steady him. "If you want me to stop, you say it." he reiterated his point, keeping Alec's eyes focused on him. 

Nodding his head slowly, Alec had to trust the warlock through this entire event. There was no turning back now-- even with the Alpha's words saying he would stop. The warlock leaned in, planting a kiss on the side of Alec's lips. "Just breath." He smiled at the younger male, hand shifting through Alec's hair.

"Now darling," Magnus snapped out in his alpha tone, eyes light with mischievousness. "Help me take my clothes off?" Alec's eyes strayed to the overly flamboyant outfit Magnus wore-- suddenly thinking this was a test. The warlock wanted to ensure that Alec was indeed ready for this, giving him power over such a minor detail.

Magnus seemed to notice the hesitation, bringing the hands in his own towards his outfit. It seemed to be enough for Alec to fall out of his sudden haze of fear. Fingers stumbling, the archer began to pull at the outfit.

Alec's fingers fumble with the coat, the cloth catching multiple times as he pulled in an attempt to get the outerwear off. "Why the hell do you always have to wear something like this?" He muttered, getting a snicker out of the warlock.

"I didn't know you had a dislike for my outfits, Alexander." Magnus purred, making no move to help the struggling shadowhunter. Instead, Magnus focused on surging forward while depositing light kisses along Alec's neck. "If I didn't wear so much, I wouldn't be able to catch your attention."

Alec shivered when the warlock's lips gracefully brushed against a sensitive spot along his carotid artery. With a scoff, Alec tried to focus on the article of clothing-- having more difficulty with each passing second. "Can't you just magically take this off? I mean you make things appear randomly." He grumbled, half tempted just to rip the offending outfit off.

"Foreplay, darling. Using magic to remove clothes during sex takes away half the fun." The alpha pulled away, leaving a bit of cool air where his lips had trailed. Alec refrained from letting out a whimper of displeasure, instead focused on Magnus. The warlock in question didn't have any difficulties unlatching his coat, shifting it off of him as if it were an extension of himself. "I don't suppose I need to help you get out of your own shirt now do I?" He wore a shimmery purple shirt under the coat, making Alec wish he could take that off instead.

Flushing, Alec took the hint instead, grasping the hem of his own shirt and pulling it over his head not nearly as smoothly as the alpha. Feeling Magnus' eyes trailing along his chest made the omega squirm, trying not to feel self-conscious. "What?"

Magnus seemed to snap out of his trance, lips curved into a large smile. "Can't I admire such an exquisite creature before touching?" He questioned back, his hands skimming over the heated skin. "I like what I see after all."

"Compliments aren't exactly what I am wanting right now." Alec rambled out before realizing exactly how that sounded. Magnus raised an eyebrow with a chuckle leaving him.

"Such a pushy omega." Magnus purred, hands moving along the sensitive skin. Alec seemed to be completely aware of what Magnus was doing, each touch perfectly planned to the point that Alec couldn't think straight. The shadowhunter jumped slightly when Magnus added a spark of magic along with his hands. A gasp left the male at sudden brush becoming like lighting. 

"Magic? Really?" Alec mumbled under his breath. He had always wondered if the warlock used magic during sex but hadn't gotten the nerve to ask him.

The warlock grasped onto the younger male, moving him towards the bed, pushing him down tenderly. "You are already are making me want to push you down and teach you a lesson." The words caused Alec to shiver, moving further back onto the bed as Magnus crawled on top of him. A flush filled the shadowhunter's face as his back hit the headboard of the bed. "However, I will refrain from using too much magic. We don't want to scare you off."

"I didn't mean it like that." The archer grumbled, trying to save face even at this point. The heat in his stomach starting to become unbearable with the light touches Magnus had done to him. 

That didn't seem to stop Magnus however. The man moved down, focusing instead on the now exposed chest. Hands sweep along the skin as lips followed behind, leaving a trail. Each touch having a hint of magic laced in, causing Alec to shiver with need.

Alec didn't know what to do with his own hands as his body quivered at the expert fingers running along his chest. People had told him to just do what felt natural, but now that he was in the moment, his mind was blank. He could only seem to focus on the lips moving further down his chest, warmth pooling in the same direction. Magnus seemed to know exactly where to touch to make the omega squirm. Alec jumped suddenly when delicate fingers caressed over the seam of his jeans, his already half hard cock twitching at the brush. His own hands grabbed the warlock in shock, realizing too late that the elder had paused studying him closely.

"S-Sorry, I just--" Alec quickly released Magnus, heart thrumming loudly in his ears. If he hadn't been awkward before, he was now. Bringing a hand up, he covered his eyes while taking a deep breath. "I'm fine. Sorry."

Magnus let out a low sigh, moving his hand away from its previous spot. "Alexander, you are doing wonderfully." The warlock stated, placing a kiss back on Alec's lips. "And I must not be doing so bad myself if that tent in your pants is any sign." His words sounded smug, making Alec push him lightly.

"You're awful-- The worst," Alec muttered, face still flushed with both embarrassment and need. "I can't believe I agreed to this."

Magnus let out a low laugh, "We haven't even started. By the end, I'll have you screaming my name." He paused, "I do hope the neighbors have something to block out noise. I want to be the only one to hear you coming undone." The tone he used was teasing, his lips are placed on Alec's own again. This time, Alec returned the movement, hand moving away from his face finally. 

Alec seemed to get what the warlock was doing when his body relaxed once more. The small conversation helped the omega's anxiety diminish from what it had been before. Magnus was observing Alec with close inspection, lips smiling, patiently waiting for the omega to give him a sign to continue. With another deep breath, Alec nods his head giving the alpha the sign he had been looking for. 

With another brush of their lips, Alec barely had time to register fingers expertly unbuttoning his jeans. The archers own hands maneuver down to help push his jeans off. He keeps his boxers on, hesitant to pull them off along with his jeans. 

"Don't you have too much on?" Alec can't help but question, feeling every exposed while the other man still had his outfit blocking any view that Alec had of his body. Magnus seemed to chuckle softly, removing his shirt with ease. Compared to Alec's own body-- covered in scars and markings from battles, Magnus' appeared perfect. There were no blemishes on the tan skin. It got the archer wondering if perhaps warlocks were much harder to scratch than he thought.

"Are you enjoying the view? We haven't even gotten to the fun part." Magnus chided, hand running along the hem of Alec's boxers causing the man to shiver. "Personally, I would enjoy seeing everything of yours, but you already seemed pleased by such a small amount." Magnus' tone teasing as he placed another kiss on Alec's cheek.

Magnus winked, before pulling his tight pants down-- leaving his body bear to the world. Alec blinked in shock at the quick movement, realizing that Magnus apparently hadn't been wearing anything under said pants. "Do you normally not wear anything under..." Alec's eyes moving down to look at Magnus' members. Not having any comparison's but his own, he assumed the man was average if not more in size. 

"Let's keep our attention focused, Alexander," Magnus stated fingers curling back around Alex's own underwear. "Now I am feeling lonely without any clothes." Magnus' finger dragged the garment down. Taking a breath, Alec pushed his hips up enough to get the boxers off. 

The archer clenched his eyes, unable to meet the warlock's. Feeling the cloth leave his body, he held his breath, waiting for the alpha to decide he wasn't good enough. It wasn't until Alec yelped, eyes flashing open in shock. To his surprise, Magnus had bitten down on his skin just along his hip bone, adding on another bit of magic to the touch. 

"You looked like you were about to scamper off," Magnus explained, tilting his head to the side with a grin. "I thought this was the best way to redirect your attention back to me."

Alec's already flushed face felt even hotter. "That doesn't mean you should bite me." The archer stated trying to stop his own unease. Magnus said he wouldn't leave him-- and he showed that he wouldn't. 

"It worked didn't it?" The warlock raised an eyebrow, a confident smirk on his lips. He slyly moved up along the archer's body. "This is where the real fun begins." Magnus leaned over to the end table, opening one of the doors to reveal a tub of lube. 

The knots in Alec's stomach formed again, his eyes focusing on the tube with unease. "Don't worry, we will be careful." Magnus tried to calm the omega down with soothing words.

Alec heard the cap open his nervous suddenly increasing tenfold. Instead of making the alpha pause, he grasped onto Magnus' hair and pulled his lips against his own. He kept his attention focused on said task he created for himself, ignoring his shaky stance. He allowed the alpha to maneuver him into a better position, only stiffening when he feels a finger along his entrance. His grasp on Magnus stiffens, his entire body reacting to the sudden intrusion. 

"Alexander, I need you to relax." Magnus requested softly against his lips. "I promise, you will enjoy it." Magnus' finger massaging Alec's inner walls, waiting once more for Alec. He wonders if the warlock was getting tired of having to tell him to relax at this point. The archer tried to keep his thoughts focused, trying to get his own muscles to relax even with the slick finger rubbing along his inner wall.

Finally, as Alec relaxed, Magnus slowly inserted another finger, scissoring them to open Alec up even more. The omega moaned, as his muscles started to get used to the sensation. Magnus appeared glad the noise had left Alec, his other hand wrapped around the younger male's hardening member.

The archer couldn't explain the heat rushing through his body, his hand reaching up and grasping onto the warlock as if his life depended on it. "Fuck." The curse streamed out of his lips before he can think about it. The laugh that left the man next to him makes Alec, hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Not funny."

Magnus seemed to get his chuckling fit under control, "A little bit funny." He gave Alec a glamorous smile, as he wiggled in one more finger. "It just ensures I am doing something right." 

Alec wanted to respond but as the fingers moved inside him, it was hard to tell what was up and down. Magnus' fist around his erection also kept his mind erratic.

He only comes out of his haze as Magnus removed his fingers from inside of him. Eyes dilated with heavy breaths, he blinks trying to focus on the man in front of him. 

Magnus positions himself, hands rubbing on Alec's back in an attempt to relax the omega's muscles. The alpha placed a kiss on the side of Alec's chin, "You are so beautiful like this." Magnus whispers, one hand sliding against Alec's face. 

The archer took a deep breath, "Okay." He murmured, attempting to keep himself from stiffening. Alec thought the fingers were big-- suddenly feeling Magnus enter him wasn't even worth a comparison. He gasped, his body stretching around Magnus' throbbing dick. 

"Breath, Alexander," Magnus commented, hand caressing the side of Alec's face in a calming way. The archer tried to relax his tense muscles, clenching his eyes closed as Magnus entered him deeper. The pleasure he had felt before now tinged with a sting of pain. After another few seconds, Magnus stopped-- his manhood completely encompassed by Alec. 

Alec couldn't seem to calm his erratic breath, the pain much different than he had thought it would be. The archer always assumed it would feel like a cut on his skin, yet instead, it was more like being stretched from the inside. The alpha tried to calm the omega's obvious distress, his hands rubbing soothing circles on his back.

He doesn't know how long he stayed like that, the ache still there but slowly fading. "I'm fine." He choked out, "I am great." Alec added again trying to make himself believe it.

"Tell me when you are ready for me to move." It is the first thing Alec managed to hear from the alpha since his mind was off centered.

"Move." It is a command that Alec thought he was ready for only to have the sensation of Magnus slowly leave him before surging back in once more. The alpha doesn't move too quickly, waiting for the muscles inside Alec to relax completely.

The archer worked on his breath, his hands grasping the headboard tightly trying to keep himself steady. It is only when Magnus hits the nerves in his body just right that he lets out a long loud moan, legs wrapping around the warlock hoping to keep that sensation coursing through his body.

The ache is still there, but it his overtaken by the pleasure rushing through him with each of Magnus' movements. The alpha's hand still wrapped around Alec's member, each swift hand movement in motion with his thrusts. The warmth in Alec's body pooling closer to his nether regions.

"M-Magnus." He gasped out, the warlock himself leaning forward and kissing Alec roughly on his lips.

"You are magnificent, Alexander. You're so perfect. I can't wait to make you beg." The words reach the omega's ear making Alec whimper with need. The shadowhunter could feel the man's erection growing with a knot, making for sharp quick thrusts.

Another rock of Magnus' hips, with another rush of pleasure, Alec could tell he was nearing the end of his rope. Biting down on his lip, his body reacts, trying to move in even strides with Magnus.

It doesn't take much longer before Alec's release, a shudder runs through his body. He can still feel Magnus kissing along his neck hips still moving for his own release. It doesn't take much longer before Magnus practically falls on the shadowhunter with a groan of his own, his knot still inside Alec.

Alec's own muscles ache, certain areas he didn't know could hurt have a dull throb. His breath came out raggedly as he tried to center himself. The knot was still inside as Magnus shifted him so his back was against Magnus' chest. 

The alpha continued to place lazy kisses along the archer's throat. "You were such a good omega." Magnus purred, hand tracing through the other male's hair.

Alec shivered at the words, his inner omega feeling pleased with the outcome of their intercourse. "That was..."

"Amazing? Wonderful? Everything you ever dreamed?" Magnus suggested, with a grin on his face.

"I was going to say different." Alec sarcastically stated a grin on his own face. "Not... what I thought it was gonna be like."

"I see my skills have left you perplexed." A laugh escaped Magnus as he grinned at the shadowhunter. "Don't worry darling, we are just getting started."

Alec raised an eyebrow at the warlock's innocent expression. He didn't know how to take the words, but if this was just the start, he wondered what the rest of his heat was going to be like.


	13. Make Me Feel Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs awkwardly*  
> Hey again. So two things:  
> Depression sucks.  
> And so does writers block.
> 
> In other words. Sorry? I am going to try and be better about updating this story as I still have plans for it and I adore it so much. However, since then, I have switched jobs so I am HOPING that helps out with the depression part. 
> 
> And yes-- I know this chapter is... choppy. I haven't written or rped in a few months. BUT I DO NTO WANT TO SEE THIS DEAD.
> 
> ANYWAYS. ENJOY.

The omega remembered brief flash in his memories of what occurred after that. He remembered needing and wanting, calling out to his alpha until he fell asleep, comfortable with a knot filling him completely.

Alec didn't know how much time had passed when he awoke from his haze. His form nude as he lay on clean sheets, pushing himself up and glancing around. There were a bottle and a granola bar on the nightstand beside him. Leaning over, he grabbed the granola bar, opening the package and eating the item. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. 

"How are you feeling?" A voice broke him from his thoughts as he glanced up to find Magnus leaning against the door, eyes shining with a smile on face.

Alec managed a small nod as he ate the bar. A low chuckle left the alpha at the response he got. "It seems we have a bit of a break. You will be feeling the heat come back within an hour or so. Perhaps sooner as you have never experienced it before."

Memories of his heat ridden mind pleading with Magnus to take him makes Alec's face heat up. "Again?" He murmurs in question, he had read a bit about heats but tended to steer clear of it. "I thought... it would be longer." He murmured.

Magnus gave him a smile, "Normally it would. Depending on how long someone has gone without a heat. Depending on the person they get one day in between their heat induced moments to recover. Since you haven't however, your body is going into overdrive." The warlock explained. "Instead of the regular five days, I am assuming it will be closer to seven total, without the break as well."

Magnus moved towards the bed causing Alec to look at him again only now noticing the sandwich in his hand before it is handed to him. The omega furrowed his eyebrows but accepted the sandwich. "We have to keep you well fed through the days of your heat." 

Alec nodded his head, his head still feeling fuzzy from everything, trying to focus yet having difficulty doing so. He wonders if perhaps that also has to do with the heat. The omega wished to thank Magnus for allowing his first time to go so well, but words seemed hard to form. It was as if someone scrambled them up inside his head, leaving only a few left that he could speak.

Wishing to please the alpha, Alec grasped the sandwich and began to eat. It didn't take long after he finished the sandwich that he began to stare at Magnus. "Thank... you." Was all the omega could form into words.

Magnus blasted him with a smile, eyes shining brightly, "Don't thank me yet, we still have a few more days." He spoke the words calmly, "You are doing fantastic so far." This caused Alec to give Magnus a smile of his own.

It didn't take much longer after that his skin felt hot against the cool air. "Magnus--," He whined, as if not knowing what else to do. It was too hot and his alpha could help. It was warning enough for the warlock as he already seemed ready for it.

"Not until you drink some of that water," Magnus responded, opening the cap, and handing it to him. "Be a good omega and listen to your alpha." 

The idea of pleasing Magnus made Alec move without thought. Normally he would have scoffed at the idea, but his body filling with hormones made it harder to think of much else. He practically gulped the entire bottle in one go. "Slower." Magnus added, "We don't want you to get sick." was spoken teasingly as he watched the omega.

Once the water was finished, Alec grabbed onto Magnus and pulled him closer. "I'll be a good omega." He murmured as he held the other close, the skin contact helping his heated skin only slightly. He needed more. 

A laugh escaped Magnus as the omega pushed him down onto the bed, kissing him roughly. Alec's teeth biting down on the warlock's lips, fingers holding Magnus there to he can do as he pleases. The omega in him pondering if he was pushing too hard on the alpha. Taking control was not something omegas should do, yet here he was, practically on top of the alpha. 

Letting out a grumbled, Alec shifted them so he was sitting on top of Magnus. This position was better in Alec's mind, thinking perhaps he could ride his alpha. It would be pleasing to them both after all.

Magnus appears charmed by the arrangement, "Such a good omega." A hand reached up, pulling Alec down to meet his lips in a messy kiss. It was just what he wanted to hear. Magnus helped situate himself, holding his dick long enough for Alec get himself on his entrance. While it might have taken longer than Alec liked, he still managed with his alpha's help.

A gasp left Magnus as he shifted his hips up, his shaft completely encased by the omega. 

Feeling how deep Magnus could be inside of him-- deeper than before, he took in a deep breath as he braced himself on the warlock's chest as he pushed up before falling back on the length inside of him. Having the manhood brush against the bundle of nerves inside of him caused a moan to leave him. 

"Alexander-- my omega." The alpha beneath him groaned one hand grasping Alec's hips to help control his movements, the other grabbing onto the omega's dick, with a tight grasp. Alec begins to move, wanting to feel more. Magnus seems to be trying to meet his messy thrusts down. 

The sensation of another knot forming inside him made the omega move quicker, wanting to be filled completely. 

"Alec, wait--," His alpha produces, causing the omega to huff, as he continued to move. "If we knot like this--," The alpha tried to speak until a groan of his own left his lips. Alec realized what the alpha was trying to say, either way, being locked together in this position would be uncomfortable for them both, but the feeling inside him outweighed that thought as he continued to thrust on Magnus' dick.

It wasn't until he heard a low growl from the alpha, with a flash of yellow in his eyes, that he slowed only slightly. A pout formed on Alec's lips, he didn't want to stop. Magnus didn't seem to like that response, as the omega found himself thrown of kilter with one of his thrusts up, before he is on the bed with his face in a pillow. The manhood previously inside of him no longer there causing a whimper to leave him.

"Such a naughty omega." The words were more of a purr, causing the omega to shiver. Alec didn't move as he felt fingers brush against skin before slicked fingers reached his pucker, teasingly running along the edge. Each time Alec thought maybe his alpha would enter him, the fingers are lifted. Magnus placed kissed along his shoulder blades before bitting down against the skin, causing Alec to moan in need. "Are we going to listen to your alpha?" The words are stated through rough kisses along Alec's back. 

"Please alpha," Alec gasped out, feeling a finger brush inside of him before leaving him empty once more. He could promise not to do it again. He would do whatever the alpha said. "Please. please." The omega began to chant. "I'll be good." The fingers move inside of him now.

Magnus appeared to think that wasn't enough as he held Alec down with one hand while pushing his fingers inside, not nearly as filling as the knot Alec wished for. Alec fan feel the alpha's hard member against his leg, wishing to have it inside of him. He had been so close to getting the man to the edge. 

"How good will you be, Alexander?" Magnus questioned, bitting down once more on Alec's flesh. The number of bites appeared to be growing with each passing second. "I need to know that you will listen." 

Alec let out a gasp, eyes clenching closed as he tried not to listen to the alpha closely. "Yes-- I will listen. Please." He said again. He would do anything to get this feeling to go away.

Magnus chuckled softly before removing his hands from the omega and lining himself up. The alpha gave a quick jab, completely encased within a second. Alec let out a moan, his hips brushing against the sheets under him, wanting to feel sensation along his own member. Magnus appeared to realize this as he pulled Alec's hips up, reaching around to grasp the neglected member as he moved his hands along his own thrusts. The omega can't help but let out a gasp, his face against the pillow as his arms stay where the alpha holds them.

Alec can barely hear the whispers of encouragement from Magnus as the alpha continues to thrust into him. His knot now growing in size, making them shorter, but deeper. With one last thust, Magnus bites down along Alec's neck, releasing his load and locking them into place.

~

Alec awoke to the sound of loud banging, his mind still foggy from being heat-induced. Ignoring the ache running through him, he stood up slowly managing to grasp a robe he assumed was for him. He walked towards the door opening it and glancing out. Alec's mind screamed at him to find his alpha-- his body needs more. Shaking his head, he manages to push his omega thoughts down.

With a deep breath, he walked down the hall, loud yells coming from the main area. Not his alpha-- his mind produces, but familiar. He didn't like the idea of the loud shouts being so close.

With a few more steps down the hall and he sees a flash of blonde, opening the door to a closet. Blinking a few times, his brain trying to catch up. He turns, finally seeing the others in the room-- five total. His alpha, three shadowhuters, and a vampire. It takes a moment for his mind to comprehend everyone present. They are all familiar-- safe. However, right now, all he wants is his alpha. There are too many people and his omega hissed at the thought.

Magnus is the first to realize he is standing there. The alpha is wearing a robe himself, much like the omega. Alec liked that thought-- it would be much easier to undress him since he hadn't put on real clothes. "Alexander..." Magnus spoke up, a hint of concern in his tone. It only takes a moment before the alpha practically runs from where he stood to the omega. He managed to do it eloquently, at least Alec thinks so.

"Alec!?" The blonde practically shouts in his face, his eyes flickering from Magnus back to the other alpha. Jace-- his mind finally is able to supply, reaches out to touch him making him flinch back. Not his alpha-- Jace wasn't his alpha. He can't be touched by anyone except his alpha while in heat. The omega in Alec practically screams at him to run back the way he came-- his alpha will come find him. Yet he manages to stand completely still, eyes darting to the hand reaching out for him.

"Don't touch him." Magnus intercepts the hand, his voice in a low danger. A breath of relief left the omega at the words, his alpha understood the consequences after all. Alec wonders if Magnus is still in his rut with the tone he used, but it is still so hard to focus. Jace should know better-- he is an alpha himself after all. 

Alec's body still feels hot-- he needed his alpha back in his bed to get rid of the sensation coursing through him. "He is still heat ridden." Magnus seemed to be more in control than any alpha Alec had seen before-- at least from what he could remember presently.

The reaction is almost instant, Jace's face goes pale as if he realized exactly what was happening. "You-- You did something to him!" The blond shouted-- it makes Alec whimper having an alpha speak so loudly next to him. The noise made Jace's expression shift as if he had been slapped in the face. Alec didn't know what he did to upset the alpha, but the idea brought a nasty feeling into his stomach. 

Jace turned away from him, glad to have the glare away from him, only to have it placed on Magnus. "I did nothing of the sort!" The warlock growled out, his eyes seemed to flash a golden tint. Thinking back with their days in bed makes Alec think that Magnus is indeed still in his rut. Having so many alphas around probably wasn't helping. "This is why Alexander informed you that he was going to be away." 

"Because you did something to him?" Jace's hands curled into a fist, a sensation of panic filled Alec as he stepped forward grasping onto Magnus, wanting to pull him away.

"Don't." It was the first words he had spoken since waking up, and it was to an alpha. He wanted to curl up into a ball at the thought, but his alpha was there standing next to him.

It was only then that the third alpha-- Isabelle his mind seems to finally be able to place names steps up. She motioned Jace to follow her in hushed whispers, "We need to talk." Alec managed to catch the words as she took the blond away. Jace appeared hesitant, glancing back at Alec over and over.

He was so focused on them it takes a moment for him to realize Magnus was speaking to him. A soothing hand runs through his hair, his eyes closed as he leaned into the touch. He allowed Magnus to guide him back into the room before shutting it and locking the door. 

"You are doing such a fantastic job, Alexander." His alpha spoke, his mind finally able to supply him with what Magnus was saying. He practically purred at the words of recognition he received. Alec managed to please his alpha with doing as he asked. Without waiting he leaned forward and kissed his alpha on the lips, showing him how much the words pleased him.

Magnus smiled into the kiss, fingers undoing his gown and pushing him back onto the bed.

It was only three days later that Alec woke up, sitting up straight up that he realized what had happened.

Jace knew he was an omega.

**Author's Note:**

> There we are! If any of you have any questions regard this fic you can leave a comment or message me at my tumblr page:  
> http://hottesthatter2211.tumblr.com/


End file.
